Every Other Time
by MellowFUN
Summary: CAP 10:Su susto paso a horror cuando la chica abrió los ojos tranquilamente, como si hubiese despertado en su casa y estos resultaron ser iguales a los de Perú.Era como si esta chica fuera la versión femenina de Miguel… ChilexPeru
1. Pisco y lluvia

**A/N: Humm bien, =D hice esta cosa en clases y le prometí una amiga que lo iba a subir. ****XD y eso haré. OH MY~! No subía nada en años u-u se siente raro. Quiero que sepan…que lo escribí cuando estaba con altos índices de azúcar en el cuerpo (XD) No, en serio. Ah, si algo les molesta del fic (con respecto al trama de la historia) son libres de decirlo, pero recuerden que esto es simple fanfiction =D No tengo ningún problema con los países mencionados.**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T)

**Pairing:** PerúxChile

**Summary:** _-Perdón, poh- pasaron unos segundos sin que Miguel respondiera, hasta que por fin se oyó un susurro amargo -No- (PerúxChile)_

* * *

Suspiró mientras miraba detenidamente la Plaza de Armas, la gente que ahí se encontraba era en su mayoría turistas que se tomaban fotos con las estatuas que ahí se encontraban o con el paisaje limeño.

"¿Donde se ha metido ese weón?" pensó mientras empezaba a moverse entre la gente en busca de la otra nación. No estaba por ningún lado, había salido molesto del Palacio de Gobierno después que declararan que el pisco* era suyo, de Chile. Bueno, ese idiota debía debería recordar una cosa: No había sido él quien se lo había quitado. Había sido su gobierno.

Paseó por la plaza hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa: No estaba ahí. Maldijo una y otra vez mientras pensaba donde podría haberse ido el peruano ¿Qué acaso no sabía que hasta en su país existía la gente mala? ¿Qué haría él si alguien le hacía daño al peruano? Y no era realmente que le importara, no, en realidad sí le importaba pero solo por el hecho en que tendría que explicárselo a sus jefes. Sí, era eso. Por fin decidió aventurarse en una de las calles de la capital. Solo esperaba dar con Miguel antes de que se hiciera de noche.

Cruzó las calles hasta dar con una catedral**, cuyas gradas estaban plagadas de limeños y turistas que conversaban alegres, vendedores ambulantes que cargaban con bolsas de canchita, juguetes inflados y a sus propios hijos envueltos en una manta sobre su espalda, indiferentes del problema entre las dos naciones. Se acercó a las gradas con el ceño fruncido al notar a Perú sentado en una de ellas, con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando al suelo y los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

Perú estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

Se acercó despacio, subiendo grada por grada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, hasta encontrarse frente al peruano. Se quedo ahí observándolo, sin saber cómo acercarse. El peruano levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al encontrarse a Chile frente a él. El primero se limitó a bajar su mirada nuevamente, dejando que sus ojos dorados fueran cubiertos por su pelo castaño oscuro de nuevo, ocultando su cara sonrojada por el enojo.

-…Total y el pisco no eh tan rico, weón…- No lo había dicho con la intención de molestar al peruano. En verdad, su único propósito había sido liberar a Miguel de un poco de la impotencia que debía estar sintiendo. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió como agradecimiento, fue un puñetazo de marca peruana en el estomago.

-Idiota- gruñó Miguel dirigiéndole a Manuel una mirada mezclada entre enojo y dolor.

-Ah, weón ¿por qué me pegaí, cojudo?-

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Sabias que era importante para ellos!-

-Yo no hice nada weón, a mi no me importabai tu pisco ¿O que crei que te lo queriai quitar?-

-…Cállate…- susurró Miguel antes de volver a bajar la mirada. Fue ahí cuando Manuel se dio cuenta de otra cosa: el cielo se estaba nublando, y empezaba a garuar.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado del peruano y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo más hacia él y hundiendo su rostro en su brazo –…Perdón, poh-pasaron unos segundos sin que Miguel respondiera, hasta que por fin se oyó un susurro amargo.

-No-

-¿Por qué, weón? Yo no queriai tu pisco, poh, y menos verte así-

-…Porque no lo sientes en verdad-

-Tú que sabi-

Pasó otro momento de silencio. La garua se había convertido en lluvia, y ya los ambulantes, personas y turistas se marchaban. Miguel levantó la vista, secando lo que él se diría tercamente que era lluvia en su rostro.

-Idiota- repitió Perú, enfocando su vista en las calles de la capital.

Tanto él como Chile sabían que la nación del sur no había pretendido que esto pasara, ¿Por qué querría él hacer algo que dañase a Miguel? Sin embargo, el ver a la otra nación así no le resultaba nada agradable al chileno. Los ojos dorados de Perú seguían llorosos y sus mejillas rojas que resaltaban sobre su piel cobriza.

Sabía que Miguel no lo iba a perdonar así de fácil…

-Miguel…- le llamó intentando captar su atención. Él peruano volvió su mirada hacia él.

…Por lo que iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto…

-Te debo algo ¿sabei?- El chileno estaba 100% seguro de que el peruano había estado a punto de golpearlo y decirle que nada reemplazaría al pisco que le había quitado. Eso hubiese pasado…si no hubiese sido rápido y no hubiese tomado a Miguel por el mentón y hubiese atrapado sus labios entre los suyos.

Primero hubo resistencia por parte del peruano, pero después este se dejo llevar para la satisfacción del chileno. El beso se empezó a profundizar. Manuel acababa de meter sus dedos entre el cabello de Miguel, cuando este lo empujó y lo miró un poco extrañado, intentando parecer molesto, aunque sus mejillas rojas, ya no por enojo y sus ojos no lo ayudaban.

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces?-preguntó Miguel

Manuel se levantó y empezó a bajar las gradas de la catedral lentamente.

-Anda, parate de una vez, te vai a emfermai y Toledo me va a echar la culpa, weón- Chile se giró para ver al peruano. Perú estaba sonrojado, no sabía si por la vergüenza y enojo ó por el hecho de que Chile se había atrevido a besarlo. Fuera como fuera, se paró y empezó a caminar con los brazos cruzados murmurando que mataría a Chile al pasar por su costado evitando su mirada y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para aparentar molestia. Se alertó un poco y estuvo a punto de tropezarse y caer cuando le pareció (¡LE PARECIO! ¡ESTABA SEGURO DE ESO!) oír al chileno decir:

-Eso sabiai mejor que el pisco, poh weón-

* * *

**Notas:**

***El problema (no recuerdo de cuando, creo que 2006) del Pisco y su origen entre Perú y Chile. **

****La Catedral De Lima, Plaza de Armas =)**

**(A/N): AYY que lindo mi país uke y chile seme TuT ¡VIVAN MIGUELITO Y MANUELITO! Los quiero a los dos XP son tan lindos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado mi ociosidad =) Dejen review porfavor!**

**Bye~!**


	2. Mar y cucharas de madera

**A/N: *mira los reviews* YAY! Gracias XD sobre todo por la correciones en el chilenismo (hace tiempo que no practico) En fin, mes alegra que les haya gustado el PerúxChile POOR LO QUEE… aquí tengo otro =D no planeaba subirlo, pero en fin XD.**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T)

**Pairing:** PerúxChile

**Summary:** Nadie invade territorio que Chile ya tenía propuesto invadir. En pocas palabras, Chile era el único país que podía violar (o intentar) a Perú, y nadie iba a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

**Nota: Otra vez, ****ningun problema**** con los países involucrados en esta historia =D los amo a todos ellos!**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila. Tranquilamente limeña. La capital de su país seguía su ritmo normal. Gente que iba y venía. Todo parecía tranquilo, por lo menos no estaban causando ningún alboroto grave esta vez. Se sentía bien poder sentarse en una de las bancas del jardín de su casa en la capital de vez en cuando, y simplemente descansar.

O eso estaba haciendo hasta que….

-¡Hermanito Perú~!- Miguel se volvió para ver a Bolivia acercarse saltando animadamente hacia él.

-Hola hermanita-

-Hermanito~ te quiero pedir un favor-dijo Bolivia sonriendo animadamente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Perú suspiró pensando en que podría necesitar ahora su hermana menor. Por lo menos hoy no había venido llorando porque quería ir al mar (situación que en serio parecía afectarle mucho a su nación hermana) era bastante raro verla así de feliz.

-Dime, hermanita- Quizás no fue buena idea, por en menos de lo que esperaba (¡Y no esperaba que esto pasara!) había sido empujado de la banca donde había estado descansando y había aterrizado en el suelo de espaldas.

-B-Bolivia ¿Qué carajos haces?-

-Lo siento Miguelito, pero mi jefe dice que esta es la única manera en la que obtendré mar.-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Ahora, quédate quieto mientras trabajo.- Acto seguido, la niña empezó a intentar desatar el cinturón del peruano, quien hacia todo lo posible por quitársela de encima, encontrando esto muy difícil ¿Desde cuándo Bolivia era tan fuerte?

¿Quién diría que cuando Chile fue a buscar a Perú, con el único motivo de que le preparara algo para comer (la comida de Perú era muy rica, pero no tenía pensado decírselo) se encontraría con semejante alboroto? Incluso hasta había perdido un poco el hambre. Y nadie hacia que se le quitara el hambre y quedaba impune por ello. Nadie invade territorio que Chile ya tenía propuesto invadir. En pocas palabras, Chile era el único país que podía violar (o intentar) a Perú, y nadie iba a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué mierda tai haciendo?-

-¡Bájate, Bolivia, Bájate en este mismo instante, suéltame, haz enloquecido!-

-¡INCESTO!-

-¡Tú no te metas chileno! ¡Miguel, quédate quieto, no puedo desvestirte si te mueves tanto!-

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡Basta Bolivia! ¡No hagas eso, no Bolivia! ¡BASTA! ¡Chileno, no te quedes mirando y ayúdame ¿Qué no ves que me va a VIOLAR?-

Chile tardó un momento en analizar de nuevo la situación. Bolivia estaba sobre Perú. Perú estaba bajo Bolivia. Bolivia le había quitado el cinturón a Perú y estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo con el pantalón. Bolivia iba a violar a Perú. Solo él podía violar a Perú. Un momento ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO? …Tenía hambre. Su estomago estaba hablando ¿Apagó la luz del baño al salir de casa? Después de todo el calentamiento global…

¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO SE DESVIÓ DE LA IDEA PRINCIPAL?

Inmediatamente después de volver a la realidad, Chile se abalanzó sobre Bolivia, empezando su lucha por separarla de Miguel. Fue una batalla larga. En serio. Interiormente, Chile maldecía al par de hermanos, por estar tan mal de la cabeza. Luego de muchos intentos, Chile logró que Bolivia soltase a Perú y aterrizase a su lado.

-¡Ah, Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!- repetía la niña mientras golpeaba a puños el brazo del chileno.

-_Sit, sit_, Bolivia- exclamó el chileno, causando que Bolivia lo mirara indignada y le propiciara un fuerte golpe en el estomago antes de irse maldiciéndolo.

Mientras tanto, Perú se subió el pantalón y se colocó de nuevo su cinturón negro. El sonrojo era notable en la cara del peruano, pero Chile prefirió ignorarlo, solo por esta vez.

-Oye peruano, tú y tu hermana tai bien chalaos, weón-

-Como sea. Tienes hambre ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué pensai eso?- hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos naciones, antes de que alguien volviera a hablar. El estomago de Chile.

* * *

-Bien, aquí hay dos huevos, azúcar, leche, pisco…- Manuel observaba sentado en una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina como Miguel acomodaba todos los ingredientes sobre la encimera y rápidamente empezaba la elaboración…de algo.

-Oye peruano ¿Qué vai a hacer?-

-Ya verás-

-¡Pero toi que me muero de hambre!-

-Silencio chileno-

-Mira que me debi una por salvarte de la loca esa, weón-

-La comida no va a aparecer por arte de magia, tienes que esperar, idiota-

-Oye ¿Por qué le tai echando pisco?-

-Ya verás-

-Mi estomago…- Cansado de observar a Perú desde la mesa, se paró y se acerco al peruano, apoyando su mentón en su hombro, para observar (según él) que era lo que el peruano estaba haciendo.

Al notar la respiración del chileno es su cuello, Miguel dejó de batir la mezcla, estremeciéndose un poco por el hecho.

-…Oye Chile ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Nada, weón. Me aburrí de estar sentado- respondió Chile mientras contemplaba la mezcla en el tazón que Miguel había estado batiendo.

El peruano suspiró y decidió continuar con su trabajo. Claro, eso estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó a la otra nación murmurar "Tengo hambre" antes de sentir una mordida en un lado de su cuello. Soltó un grito, que fue interpretado por todos los guardias de la casa como "Chile y Perú" ó "Mucho drama, mejor no intervenir".

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, MANUEL?-Miguel podía sentir como su cara se encendía, debía estar del mismo color que un rocoto.

-Te dije que tenía hambre-

-¡¿Y decidiste morderme?-

-Hambre es hambre-

-¡Estas lo-AH! ¡SACA TUS MANOS DE AHÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!-

-No poh-

-¡BAS-AH! ¡NO ME TOQUES!-

-Ándale poh, mira que tengo hambre-

-Tienes tres segundos, o retiras tu mano o...-

-¿Qué poh?-

Al parecer Manuel no iba poder contemplar a Perú mientras cocinaba (quizás nunca más) por que este lo había echado de la cocina a golpes (usó una cuchara de madera para eso). Sin embargo, Manuel ya había probado su punto. O eso decía él mientras suprimía una ligera risa.

Nadie invade territorio que Chile ya tenía propuesto invadir. En pocas palabras, Chile era el único país que podía violar (o intentar) a Perú, y nadie iba a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): ¡OH MY~! MANUU, NO ME MANOSEES A MIGUELITOO .**

**Humm, creo que el único hecho realista en esta historia es lo del mar y Bolivia (no me refiero a que esa sea la solución para obtener mar, eh n.ñ) Ningún problema con los países mencionados. Solo es el loco trabajo…de una ociosa. Espero que los chilenismos estén en orden (y si no, a seguir practicando XD) sobre la jerga boliviana ni idea, si alguien pudiera culturizarme, se lo agradecería mucho =D. En fin, espero que les haya gustado XP. Quizás más adelante escriba otro XD…y lo subo aquí XD.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW SI QUIEREN QUE MANUELITO SE QUEDE CON MIGUELITO =D! ****Y para calmar a Bolivia, por favor -w-**

**Notas:**

**Miyu~:** Sii si vi la comu de Hetalia Latinoamericana, y la otra de Hetalia_esp =3 son lo máximo. En fin, como dije, XD son personajes inventados por esos fans, no por mi. Gracias por corregirme XD haber si esta vez no cometo las mismas sonseras =D!

**Yuzuki Lisianthus:** Sii, también me pregunto eso XP creo que es porque es medio inocentón (medio) XD o simula, ni idea. No es el primer PerúxChile de XD si buscas con detenimiento, encontrarás más, pero son de la categoría M. En cuanto a los chilenismos XD solía tener muchos muchos muchos amigos de Chile, y eso lo explica todo XD.

**Rika-chan:** SIII *¬* Esta pareja hace que se me caiga la baba, creo que es porque son países más cercanos a nosotros XP.

**GHEI 8D (Perdónenla, tenía exceso de azúcar cuando escribió su review ¬¬):** NO SOY TU ESCLAVA, espera a que sea Lunes, te mataré.

**i_am_deiidarahotmailsadadas:** Gracias, gracias, gracias por culturizarme con respecto a los chilenismos XD las criticas constructivas siempre son aceptadas, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic ¡ARRIBA EL AMOR LATINO!

**ciel-l-byakuya:** Holaa, las mujeres que paran con sus hijos en la espalda las vez por todas partes XD le dan colorido al paisaje XP por eso decidí mencionarlas en el fic. Y lo del pisco XD no pasa nada, (yo vengo de Miguelitoo (L)) =D solo necesitaba un motivo para que Miguel se enojara, lo que sea. Qué bueno que te gustara el fic ^^!

**-----SI ALGUIEN SABE MANERAS DE ENOJAR A MIGUEL ME AVISA XD-----**


	3. Celulares y escobas

**A/N: Se viene Halloween =D , la historia que les presentare a continuación contiene un…5%(aprox) de hechos verídicos T-T me gustaría saber quien es el "Numero privado" que llama de esa manera tan…ghei ¬¬. XD en fin, gracias por los reviews del otro cap =D en este vienen cosas nuevas. Lean y disfruten ^^.**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T)

**Pairing:** PerúxChile

**Summary:** "¿Lo ves Miguel? Nada de que asustarse. Es solo algún idiota sin nada que hacer." Se repetía eso una y otra vez mientras intentaba olvidarse del celular y mirar la televisión.

* * *

-¿Aló?-

-….-

-¿Aló?-

Miró la pantalla de su celular. Número desconocido. Era la tercera vez que pasaba esa noche y se estaba empezando a estresar…y no, no tenía miedo. De seguro el motivo por el que le temblaban las manos era el frio. Guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a fijar su atención en las noticias de su país.

La situación era preocupante, estaban desapareciendo muchas personas, todas de la misma edad. La policía estaba buscando, pero no encontraban nada. Y claro, en una ciudad como Lima…solo digamos que les iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo. Su celular empezó a vibrar nuevamente en su bolsillo. Carajo.

-¿Diga?-

-….-

La verdad es que no sabía por qué seguía respondiendo el celular, debería apagarlo (o tirarlo contra una pared). Estaba a punto de colgar la llamada cuando le pareció oír algo al otro lado de la línea. Una respiración pesada.

-Muy bien, quien quiera que seas, o dejas de molestarme o juro que te voy a…- se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la llamada colgada. Muy bien, eso había sido bastante…raro. Se repetía que tenía que tranquilizarse. De seguro era alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestar a su pobre nación con bromas de teléfono.

"¿Lo ves Miguel? Nada de que asustarse. Es solo algún idiota sin nada que hacer." Se repetía eso una y otra vez mientras intentaba olvidarse del celular y mirar la televisión. Justo lo que necesitaba, el reclame del "monstro en computación", seguido de esa película que tanto (le daba miedo) odiaba "El exorcista". Cambio de canal con la esperanza de no encontrarse con otro maratón de terror de Octubre, solo para encontrarse con el video de "Thriller".

"Suficiente" pensó mientras apagaba la televisión. Se quedo sentado en el sillón, contemplando la ventana de su casa ¿Por qué todo estaba tan callado? Ni siquiera había grillos para…

El sonido del celular sonando interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que saltara del susto. Lo tomo rápidamente, no sabía si por masoquismo o porque llevaba toda la tarde haciéndolo.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?- gritó molesto

-¡AAH! ¡No grites, casi me rompes el oído imbécil!-

-¿Chile?-

-Sí weón ¿Quién pensabas que era?-

-No viene al caso-

-Cómo sea, Martin y yo estamos aburridos, así que vamos para tu casa-

-Está bien, supongo- Chile cortó la llamada, dejando a Perú sumido en el silencio de nuevo. Miguel metió el celular en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina, de seguro las otras naciones iban a tener hambre, así que tendría que preparar algo. Empezó a buscar los ingredientes para preparar algo de comer en los reposteros. El celular sonó. Debía tratarse de las dos naciones preguntando que había de comer o algo por el estilo.

-¿Aló?-

Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando escucho una risa…enferma al otro lado de la línea. Colgó inmediatamente y miro la pantalla de su celular, "Número desconocido". De repente se sentía muy observado…

Maldición, justo ese día se le ocurre darles el día libre a los guardias de su casa.

* * *

-Ché, Perú ¿Por qué esta todo apagado?-

-¿Perú?-

Las dos naciones entraron (la puerta estaba abierta) en la silenciosa y oscura casa del peruano. Perú debía encontrarse en alguna parte de ella, claramente le había dicho que estaban en camino a su casa, así que tenía que estar por alguna parte.

-Perú~, como que ya estás muy grande para jugar a las escondidas, Migue- llamó Argentina sonriendo de manera burlona. Chile suspiro exasperado ¿A que estaba jugando ese tonto ahora?

_Criiic_

Las dos naciones voltearon en dirección al lugar de donde venia el ruido. Argentina rió mientras se aventuraba en la cocina. Chile lo siguió, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo Miguel a oscuras en la cocina ¿Qué, acaso un nuevo plato que tiene que cocinarse en la profunda oscuridad?

-Migue~-

-¡AAAH!-

-¡AAH! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?-

-¡AAAHHH, FUERA DE MI CASA MALDITO ACOSADOR!-

-¡AH, DUELE, NO MIGUEL!-

-¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERA, FUERA, FUERA!-

-¡BAJA LA ESCOBA, AAH, NO, NO ME PEGUES!-

-¡CORRE IDIOTA, NOS VA A MATAR A ESCOBAZOS!-

Argentina salió corriendo de la casa del peruano, dejando solo a Chile y aun (psicópata) muy asustado Perú.

-¡Miguel! ¡Soy yo, Chile!- grito Manuel esquivando los escobazos y sujetando a Miguel del brazo para que lo viera. Nunca había visto al peruano tan asustado ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

-¿Manuel?-

-Sí, idiota. Ahora, ¿me puedes decir porque intentas matarme a escobazos?... ¿Miguel?-

El peruano tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, dejo caer la escoba y susurró –Tengo miedo…- Chile envolvió al peruano en un abrazo. No entendía a que le tenía miedo la nación vecina, pero….

* * *

No tenía idea de cuándo habían llegado a eso. Pero en fin, no tenía nada de qué quejarse ¿verdad?

Besaba desesperadamente el cuello del peruano mientras que este acariciaba su pecho desnudo y gemía ligeramente cuando el chileno mordía. Chile procedió a intentar deshacerse del cinturón del otro, cuando se vio detenido por una mano.

-Te digo…que alguien…nos está mirando…-

-Como si me importara-

Manuel regresó a su trabajo, ignorando la "paranoia" del peruano. Aunque no podemos decir que Miguel realmente tenia paranoia, ya que SI había alguien observando la escena, con una cámara en la mano y feliz de haber logrado su cometido.

-Aaaw, amor latino-suspiró Hungría mientras continuaba grabando. Mañana estos videos iban a circular por toda la red, después de todo, el yaoi latino es el mejor.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): .O AAH, STALKERS, los odio. En fin, XD me dio inspiración para escribir esto. Como sea, reconsidero esto como "capitulo de Halloween" XP espero que les haya gustado =/ no saben cuánto me costó idear esta cosa y ni siquiera se si quedo bien o esta amorfo XD ustedes digan. Ningun problema con los países mencionados en la historia =D puro ocio. **

**Dejen review, porfas porfas porfaaaas~! =D**

**Notas:**

**Yuzuki Lisianthus:** Gracias por dejar review XP Los demás PerúxChile los puedes encontrar en o en la comunidad latinoamericana de Hetalia en Livejournal (son de otros autores) XD aunque últimamente han salido más fics de esta pareja en *¬*

**Animefan777: **Sii sii XD Perú es uke (re uke XD) Gracias por tu idea XD pronto veremos un capitulo de Miguelito celoso XP Gracias por el review

**Adalia Hawkeye:** YO HE LEIDO TUS FICS XD! (Oh my~) XD en fin, yo siento a Bolivia más como una niña =D La hermanita mimada de Perú, quien le consiente todo…excepto que lo viole XD. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo con las escenas subidas de tono XD gracias por el review!

**MinnieLuna:** Gracias por el review *¬* Ahh Perú es ukelicioso; gracias por tus ideas XD la de Arica me resulto interesante, no lo había pensado nunca O.o

**Afrodita Eusugui:** XDD siii sii, tienes razón, Perú solo sirve para cosas de niñas, pero ojo, es recontra perseverante XD (coffcofffutbolcoffcoff) gracias por la idea y el review!

**GHEI 8D:** No ghei -_- no me acorde de la mordida entre ustedes dos gheyes (O.o tenias hambre, grandísima caníbal) ¬¬ eres rara GHEI, te pegaré el Lunes.

**Misao Kurosaki:** Gracias por el review XD siii sii, soy bien bestia para los chilenismos u-u hace tiempo que no hablo con gente de por allá, gracias por chilenizarme un poco más XD!

**Freesia Monochrome:** Chile y Perú me suena a amores que matan XD (plop) sorry si cree mucha confusión, espero que este cap haya sido más fácil de entender =) gracias por el review!

-------------------------- **¡VIVA EL AMOR LATINO!**------------(dejenreviewww~)-----------


	4. Favores y llamas engreidas

**A/N: *mira los reviews* YAY! XD gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el cap anterior. Aquí les traigo otro producto de mi aburrimiento/inspiración/imaginaciónenestadodetrancecausadoporladrogadearcoiris XD llámenlo como quieran. Ningún problema con los países mencionados en este capítulo (tampoco con los animales XD) ¬¬ esto es solo una venganza porque un camélido me ataco en un viaje escolar. XD disfruten el cap!**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T)

**Pairing:** PerúxChile

**Summary:** Aún con los ojos cerrados, estiró los brazos para tomar a Perú de la cintura y meterlo en la cama. Imagínense su sorpresa (y terror) cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa: Perú no tenía tanto pelo.

* * *

Llamas.

Se reconsideraba afortunado de no tener que lidiar con ellas todos los días. No, claro que no, no todas ellas le molestaban. Incluso había acompañado a Perú cuando este iba a visitarlas en la Sierra de su país. No tenía ningún problema con las llamas.

Solo había una (una de esas malditas cosas con doble-L en su nombre) llama que le sacaba de quicio. Una. Maldita. Engreída. Fresa. Llama, que él no aguantaba y que (deseaba matar) preferiría no tener que encontrarse cada vez que iba a la casa de Perú.

La _cool_ llama.

La odiaba tanto que incluso se había soñado en numerosas ocasiones ahorcándola, mandándola a Alaska en una caja, la última vez había soñado que la encogía y aplastaba. En verdad odiaba a esa _cosa _con lentes de sol que se paseaba por la casa de Perú a su gana. Incluso había interrumpido momentos íntimos con la otra nación (¡Y solo porque no estaban dando nada interesante en Animal Planet!). Oh, y no era pura coincidencia que confundiera su billetera con alfalfa (¡Y sí; esa maldita llama se había tragado todo el dinero que tenía en su billetera, y por poco su tarjeta de crédito!)

Había empezado a preguntarse si el vodoo podía aplicarse a las llamas.

¿Y por que estaba usando su valioso tiempo en pensar en ESA llama? Oh, cierto. Perú había salido a la llamada de su presidente, y le había pedido que por favor cuidara de la _cool_ llama. Y él, solo porque estaba totalmente enamorado de Miguel, había aceptado. Y luego se había retorcido de ira (luego de que Perú se fue y recupero el sentido común) al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de aceptar.

Solo se había distraído un momento pensando en lo que se había metido, pero cuando menos lo espero estaba dormido. Hubiera seguido así, soñando con mandar a la cool llama dentro de una caja extremadamente pequeña a Tombuctú…de no ser porque sintió que tiraban de su pelo. Qué bien, si Perú ya estaba de regreso no tendría que cuidar de ese molestoso animal, sin pensar en que podría divertirse en la cama con su querido Miguel. Aún con los ojos cerrados, estiró los brazos para tomar a Perú de la cintura y meterlo en la cama. Imagínense su sorpresa (y terror) cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa:

Perú no tenia tanto pelo.

Abrió los ojos como platos, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo a la mascota engreída de Perú, y no a Perú. Ah, y por cierto, la llama estaba masticando chicle.

-¡¿Pero que mier…?-gritó empujando a la llama lo más lejos de él.

Se estaba riendo. La muy descarada se estaba riendo de él, EN SU CARA, de ÉL, de CHILE.

-¡MALDITO ANIMAL, CALLÁTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

Nadie había deseado con tanta intensidad ver a una llama atorarse con un chicle y morir como lo estaba haciendo Manuel en ese momento. Luego de gritar mucho, logró que la cool llama "se aburriera" y que se largara del cuarto para que él pudiera vestirse, mientras pensaba en maneras de hacer que Perú pagara por esto.

* * *

Todo había estado muy tranquilo los primeros treinta minutos. Chile ignoraba olímpicamente a la llama que se encontraba leyendo revistas de ¿eran revistas de moda y chismes lo que la llama estaba leyendo? En fin, Manuel se dedicaba a ver las noticias sentado en el sillón de la sala de la casa del peruano. Mientras la llama se dedicara a sus cosas y él a las suyas todo estaría bien. Pero, las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere…

-Oe, Chile, dame más Chiclets-

-¡Las llamas no mastican chicle!-

-¡Chileno ignorante! ¿Es que nunca has visto el reclame de Chiclets*? ¡Una llama tan cool como yo OBVIAMENTE mastica Chiclets! Osea, ¿Cómo no masticar algo que es TAN CHEVERE? Manyas que…-

-Cállate-

-…Osea, hasta el cuy mágico** ha masticado Chiclets en su vida, y no es como que él pudiera ser más cool que yo, chileno, manya que tengo una reputación que cuidar, ser cool llama no es fácil, soy como que toda una celebridad. Ah, Miguelito ¿Por qué me tenias que dejar con este tipo que no es nada cool? Osea, por favor, eres como que blablabla, no entiendo nada de lo que dices. Ay, la gente como tú no es nada chévere ¿Qué hago si Juaime o Maguely*** se enteran? Y yo que me llevo tan bien con la urraca ¿Qué va a pensar de mi?...-

Los lentes de sol de la cool llama debían de impedirle ver las miradas asesinas que Chile le estaba lanzando, porque de lo contrario habría preferido alejarse.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer este castigo?

-…Manyas que sin Chiclets, osea no, no es cool ¿qué entiendes por COOL llama? Me llega cuando la gente no se da cuenta, como que no es por las puras ¿manyas? Y como que no te hagas la idea de que la llama del comercial de Chiclets es más cool que yo, como que querían que me saque los lentes y NOOO, ni pastando muerta…-

Definitivamente tenía que haber hecho algo muy, muy malo.

-¡YA ENTENDÍ, YA CALLATE LLAMA ENDEMONIADA!- Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina murmurando maldiciones, escuchando el sonido de pezuñas seguirlo.

Rebusco en los gabinetes de la cocina, en algún lugar tenía que estar el maldito chicle. Corrección, había cajas y cajas de Chiclets en los gabinetes (que estaban fuera del alcance de la cool llama, posiblemente para que no sufriera una "sobre dosis"). Tomó un par de los chicles y se volvió hacia la llama.

-Si mueres atragantada con esto seré muy feliz-

* * *

-¡Déjame salir! ¡Esto no es nada cool! ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer cosas que no sean cool, soy una llama con derechos!-

-Te dejaré salir cuando te calles, y aprendas a ser una llama NORMAL-

-¡¿NORMAL? ¡Noo, ni pastando muerta! ¡Como que eso no sería nada cool! Como que…-

En fin, ahora que la cool llama estaba encerrada en un armario de escobas, solo tendría que preocuparse de que no muriera por falta de oxigeno. Por lo menos así estaría seguro de que no entraría al baño de nuevo mientras él estaba ahí y empezara a comentar sobre el tamaño de sus regiones vitales.

Sí, ahora si iba a poder estar tranquilo. Se sentó en el sillón nuevamente y se dispuso a ver uno de esos shows de comedia americanos. Subió el volumen del televisor para no tener que oír los quejidos de la llama que estaba encerrada en el armario.

-¿Sí?-

-Hola, estoy en camino a casa ¿está todo bien por ahí?-

-Sí ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-¿Cómo está la cool llama?-

-Ah, fue al baño o algo así-

-Bien, solo asegúrate de que no se meta en lugares cerrados y oscuros, sufre ataques de claustrofobia de vez en cuando- Oh, con razón la cool llama estaba tan callada-Estaré de vuelta en casa dentro de veinte minutos ó algo así-Corrió al armario de escobas con el celular, deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, no es como si pudiera matar a la llama ¿o sí?-

-Espero que no, o tendría que lincharte. En fin, tengo que colgar, te amo-

-Yo también te amo- ¡¿Y COMO DEMONIOS IBA ÉL A SABER QUE LA JODIDA LLAMA SUFRIA DE CLAUSTROFOBIA? ¡¿CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE LAS LLAMAS PUEDEN SUFRIR DE FOBIAS?

Abrió con temor (temor de que cuando Perú descubriera que había matado a su llama lo cortara en pedacitos y lo diera de comer a sus famosos perros calvos) la puerta del armario de escobas.

Llama

Muerta

O si queremos ser optimistas, en coma. Muy bien, lo último que tenía que hacer era perder la calma. La llama podía estar durmiendo, en coma…o muerta.

¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS MUERE POR QUEDAR ENCERRADO EN UN ARMARIO DE ESCOBAS DOS HORAS?

En los siguientes diez minutos intento de todo para que la llama se despertara. Si bien podía aplicar RCP, prefería no hacerlo.

-Maldita llama, juro que si revives me encargaré de hacer tu vida un infierno- Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y era consciente de esto. Una nación tan digna como Chile no iba a aplicar RCP a una llama. Por supuesto que no. Preferiría quemar todos sus viñedos a…

Al demonio con todo

Apretó el pecho de la llama intentando que el animal recobrara el pulso. Lo intento una y otra vez, pero el animal simplemente no despertaba. Tragó saliva. Perú llegaría en cualquier momento, casi podía escuchar la voz del peruano gritando y sentir cuanto lo iba a golpear (Si no lo mataba, quedaba inconsciente). Tomó el hocico de la llama con ambas manos (Más le valía al maldito animal revivir después de esto) y empezó a acercarse con la intención de aplicarle…respiración boca-hocico.

Lo que Manuel definitivamente no esperaba era recibir una patada en el estomago, y escuchar esa risa endemoniada, que solo una llama puede poseer. La llama rodaba por el suelo de la risa, se estaba burlando de él, EN SU CARA, de ÉL, de CHILE.

Esa llama tenía que morir.

Imagínense la cara de Miguel cuando llego a casa y encontró a la cool llama convulsionando de la risa y a Chile intentando ahorcarla. Al parecer la cool llama había utilizado sus avanzadas técnicas de actuación para jugarle una broma a Manuel.

* * *

*Chiclets de la marca Adams. En Perú pasaron un reclame donde UNA LLAMA masticaba Chiclets, porque eran chéveres XD (que cool la llama)

**El cuy mágico que da plata, parte de la publicidad del banco de crédito de Perú XD el cuy mágico solía prestar plata si lo llamabas, ahora si lo llamas con esos propósitos…=D te tira el teléfono XD.

*** Animadores peruanos (sus nombres están distorsionados XD)

**A/N: o_O OH MY, ¿qué demonios fue eso? XD en fin, pronto sabremos como Manuel va ha hacer que Miguelito le pague ese favor. LLAMAS! XD a pesar de que decidieron atacarme en el viaje a Cajamarca (estampidaestampidaestampida) =D las quiero (matar) 33 uO espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pueden pegarme y/o lincharme (.O preferiría que fuera lo primero) **

**=D dejen reviews ¿sí? Por el MxM!**

**Bye~!**

**Reira-chan:** *w* Perú es ukeliosisimo, eso lo saben todas las peruanas de corazón XD que bueno que te hayan gustado los demás capítulos =D gracias por el review!

**MinnieLuna:**Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap =3; .O aah, stalkers, dan miedoo T-T nunca supe quien llamabaa. Sii, a mí también me paso eso que el guía de un viaje cuenta historias de terror, y luego a todos los que habían escuchado les entra la paranoia, incluso algunos se alteraron porque la gente estaba desapareciendo O_o (iban al baño a la mitad de la noche XD) Hungría esta alquilando los videos en su local secreto en alguna parte de Lima XD y Martu se está escondiendo de Migue (pshyco) XD gracias por dejar review!

**Adalia Hawkeye:** *w* aaw, yo también amo a la gente que me deja reviews en los fics XD y sii, te entiendo eso de demorarte un siglo con los párrafos, a mí también me pasa lo mismo T-T me demore un día y medio para escribir este cap =D intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con las escenas subiditas de tono (aunquemesangreelcerebro.O) gracias por dejar review! =D espero que te guste este cap =3

**Misao Kurosaki: **XD YAY! (ManuseaprovechoporcompletodeMiguelitooXD) =D haré mi mejor esfuerzo con el próximo capítulo (este fue terriblemente raro -w-) XD creo que al final, Chile va a mandar a Africa a la cool llama en una pequeña caja O-o si es que no lo hizo ya. Gracias por dejar review =D!

**Tsubaki Uzamaki:** =D gracias, gracias. Aww, me siento halagada de que me digan que mi fic es el primero que leen de un anime ^^ gracias por dejar review!


	5. Canciones y naciones

**(A/N): Debido a falta de ideas (T-T SORRY!) Tuve que valerme de la inspiración que me otorgaron las canciones de mi i-Pod para hacer este capitulo. *Mira los reviews* BUAAA TwT quiero mucho a la gente que me deja reviews, me hacen muy feliiiz TuT no tienen idea de lo mal que me he sentido por no poder subir capitulo. Espero que les guste…esta cosa (T-T SORRY).**

**Notas:** Ningún problema con los países mencionados, este es el trabajo de una ociosa.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T)

**Pairing:** PerúxChile

**Summary:** La actitud de la nación vecina hacia él le era muy confusa. Nunca podría saber si Chile de verdad lo quería o lo odiaba.

* * *

**1-Apologize- Ver. De Kris Allen**

Le había pedido perdón muchas veces al peruano. Perdón por lo que hacían sus mandatarios, perdón por los conflictos que causaban, perdón por lo que hacía su gente, perdón por las guerras pasadas, perdón por las heridas y cicatrices que estas dejaban. Perdón por hacer derramar lagrimas a esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba. Había pedido perdón tantas veces…por eso tenía miedo de que llegara el día en que pedir perdón y tratar de olvidar no sirviera de nada….

**2-Good Enough- Evanescence**

Posiblemente lo que estaban hacienda estaba mal. Posiblemente se acabara después de eso. Posiblemente no le importaba a ninguno de los dos…porque, a pesar de que lo que estaban haciendo podría estar mal…se sentía demasiado bien tener al otro. Se sentía lo suficientemente bien para que no le dieran importancia.

**3-Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis***

Todo el mundo lo sabía. Chile y Perú mantenían una relación de amor-odio-amor muy fuerte.

_1883_

Por un momento temió que Perú perdiera el control y lo ahorcara mientras leía el tratado de Ancón. Hacer enojar así a Perú…quizás se había pasado un poco de la raya esta vez. No era su culpa, el solo quería su barco de regreso…eso y que Perú se mantuviera alejado del par revoltoso (Tarapacá e Iquique, según él por su bien, el par de gemelas era demasiado pretenciosas. No estaba diciendo que fueran una amenaza para él, por supuesto que no.)

-¡¿Qué CARAJOS ES ESTO?-

-Eso, es el tratado que nuestros mandatarios firmaran dentro de unos momentos-

-¡¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto?- el peruano agitó el papel en la cara del chileno -¡Le estas quitando el mar a mi hermana, tú maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Disolución de la confederación?¡¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?- No podía seguir mirando a Miguel a los ojos, había demasiado dolor ahí.

-Solo tomo lo que ahora es mío, Miguel- respondió mirando al suelo. Pudo ver como el papel caía lentamente a sus pies. Levantó la vista, solo para encontrarse con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Miguel. Odiaba que las cosas fueran tan difíciles. Odiaba tener que guardarse lo que en verdad sentía por Miguel, odiaba tener que pretender no saber lo que el otro sentía por él. Odiaba tener que fingir odio.

Tomó la mano de Perú y lo atrajo hasta él para poder abrazarlo. Secó sus lágrimas con sus manos, y no pudo evitar…aún sabiendo que no debía…aún sabiendo que ambos sangrarían hasta morir después de eso…no pudo evitarlo…

El 19 de Octubre de 1883, Chile besó por primera vez a Perú.

**4-One Time- Justin Bieber**

Lo había decidido el día que todo eso empezó. A partir de ese momento, Perú era solo de Chile, y Chile era solo de Perú. No necesitaban nada más que al otro y ese amor que hacía que el mundo alrededor de ellos desapareciera…pero…si llegaran a necesitar de algo más…

Acercó el rostro de Perú al suyo, mirando fijamente a lo que llamaban "el imperio del sol", los ojos de Perú. Aquellos que le miraban de una manera tan especial. A los que miraba intentando inducir confianza. Aquellos que siempre le sonreían, aunque el dueño no lo hiciera siempre. Besó suavemente a Perú, para luego movilizarse a su cuello, pegando besos que hacían que el peruano suspirara.

-Te amo…-murmuró mientras rodeaba al peruano en un abrazo sobreprotector y lleno de amor.

-Yo también te amo,…Manuel- respondió la otra nación rodeando al chileno con el mismo amor.

...Si llegaran a necesitar algo más que amor…sería al otro a su lado.

**5-You and Me- Lifehouse**

Acaricio las mejillas del peruano antes de regalarle un beso en los labios. Una sonrisa sincera se hizo en los rostros de ambos. Era tan irónico a la vista de los demás, eran tan diferentes, y sin embargo tan parecidos en el fondo. En realidad no les importaba lo que las demás personas pensasen. Al final, se trataba plenamente de ellos dos.

**6-Violet Hill-Coldplay****

Aún siendo niños, en un tiempo en que la tierra era joven, se recostaron en un campo estrellado, de algún lugar de sus tierras. El ganado descansaba a un par de metros de ellos. Era la manera perfecta de terminar un largo día de trabajar en el campo, ya fuera sembrando o con el ganado. Ambos miraban las estrellas, buscando formas y haciendo preguntas al cielo cuando ellos mismos no podían responderlas.

-Collasuyo, ¿Crees que nuestra familia estará siempre unida?-

-Sí, Contisuyo. De otra manera, el dios Inti no brillaría tanto sobre nuestras tierras- respondió mirando a su "hermano". Una sonrisa ilumino la cara del otro suyo, haciendo que sus ojos dorados brillaran de alegría, haciendo que el _puywan_ de Collasuyo saltara también. Contisuyo se acurrucó junto a él, hundiendo su cabeza en su brazo.

-Oye Conti- preguntó mirando al cielo estrellado que yacía sobre ellos-…Si…Si me amaras, ¿me dejarías saber?...-se volvió a ver a Contisuyo dormir tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Que hizo que _puywan_ se hinchara de una felicidad arrulladora.

**7-Far Away- Nickelback**

Suspiró mientras guardaba la última carta que había llegado. A veces ser una nación era muy difícil. Las naciones no podían pasar mucho tiempo fuera de su país, o este empezaría a descontrolarse (eso incluye cambios climáticos y crisis en varios sectores). Ser una nación era muy difícil, pero mantener una relación a larga distancia lo era aún más. Cuando no eran llamadas telefónicas, eran cartas. Prefería las últimas porque podía conservarlas. Amaba poder releerlas cada vez que se sintiera solo ó cuando la tristeza lo invadía. Las cartas que le recordaban que estaban tan cerca…y tan lejos.

**8-I'm yours- Jason Mraz**

Chile era muy posesivo. A veces demasiado. Por eso a Perú no le sorprendía que Chile siguiera repitiendo lo mismo después de que ambos cayeran rendidos en la cama. Depositaba besos en la piel del peruano, recorriendo su cuerpo, haciendo que este se estremeciera mientras susurraba a su oído.

-Mío, mío, mío, mío…-mordía la piel que podía alcanzar, marcando a su más querida posesión, para que todos supieran que Perú era solo de Chile.

-Sí, Manuel…-respondió Miguel, tomando la cara del chileno entre sus manos para besarlo-…Tuyo-

**9-Everytime- Britney Spears**

Había pasado mucho tiempo, sin embargo no podía evitar dejar que una lágrima rodara por su rostro cuando recordaba el día en que fue separado de sus hermanos. El día en que Antonio desintegro a su pequeña familia.

**10-LDN- Lily Allen**

Como deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese ese. Miró a la ventana, ¿Por qué brillaba tanto el sol, justo el día en que se veía obligado a permanecer en esa aburrida reunión?

-República de Chile, ¿estás escuchando lo que te digo?-

-Sí, jefa-respondió mientras continuaba mirando a la ventana.

-Bien, entonces, la única solución que se ha encontrado a…-No, en realidad no la estaba escuchando. Su mente acababa de flotar lejos, a los lugares soleados de meses pasados, aquellos veranos en que ambos se sentaban en la arena, en playas lejanas a las capitales, donde compartían caricias y besos…esos veranos en los que flotaba en los ojos dorados de Perú. Esos ojos donde desearía estar.

**11-Swimming Song- Florence And The Machine**

Rió maliciosamente mientras empujaba al Manuel fuera del barco donde se encontraban y lo observaba caer al agua. Se lo tenía bien merecido por intentar llegar a sus regiones vitales de nuevo.

**12-Last Christmas- Ver. De Ashley Tisdale**

Ecuador había sido muy cruel con Perú. Lo sabía porque lo había visto todo. Se supone que en navidad tienes que hacer feliz a las personas, no destrozarles el corazón. Claro, no era culpa del peruano haberse enamorado de su vecino del norte. Tampoco era culpa de Perú que la cabeza de Ecuador (según lo que Manuel pensaba) estuviera dañada por cargar a esa tortuga en la cabeza todo el tiempo (Si, definitivamente la tortuga le afectaba en algo). Duele mucho ser rechazado. Por eso, cuando encontró a Miguel sentado afuera en una banca de la casa de Martín durante la celebración navideña del año siguiente, no se le ocurrió mejor regalo, que aquel que no le había dado a nadie nunca. Su corazón.

**13-Waking Up In Vegas- Katy Perry**

Imagínense la sorpresa de ambos cuando, después de una noche de celebración en la ciudad de Las Vegas, despertaron en el suelo de un casino. Manuel sin su billetera y Miguel vistiendo una falda. Y eso no era lo peor de toda esa situación.

-…am…Miguel, tenemos un problema-

-¿Qué paso?-

-…Perdí las llaves del hotel-

**14-Speak Up- Kristinia Debarge**

¿Por qué aún no había pasado?

A veces se preguntaba si tendría que esperar para siempre. Era el secreto peor guardado entre las naciones latinoamericanas. Todo el mundo sabía que Chile sentía algo por Perú y que a Perú le pasaba lo mismo. El silencio lo estaba matando ¿Por qué simplemente no podía acercarse a él y decirle todo lo que sentía? ¿Era tan difícil hablar con el corazón?

La actitud de la nación vecina hacia él le era muy confusa. Nunca podría saber si Chile de verdad lo quería o lo odiaba. Suspiró mientras golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza contra la ventana de la sala de reuniones que se hallaba vacía. No tenía idea de cuando había comenzado todo eso, pero estaba seguro de que si el silencio se hacía presente por más tiempo explotaría.

-Oye Miguel- escuchó una voz detrás de él que hizo que se volteara sorprendido- Tengo algo importante que decirte-.

**15-Stranger- Hilary Duff**

Manuel recuerda perfectamente el día que vio a Miguel después de que este se convirtiera en una republica independiente de España. Había cambiado demasiado, empezando por la sonrisa infantil que se encontraba ausente en su rostro, su piel se encontraba marcada con cicatrices de guerra y en sus ojos albergaba a un completo extraño, que se negaba a dejar de pelear…

…Tenía que ser suyo…

**16-The Kill- 30 Seconds To Mars**

Cada año que pasaba en ese silencio lo destrozaba un poco más.

No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar en ese ambiente coagulado que se formaba cada vez que ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación. En su mente siempre se encendía el recuerdo de la noche en que, bajo la influencia de un fuerte tequila y en una casa ajena, compartieron fieros besos y palabras que ninguno recordaba con exactitud pero recalcaban haber escuchado. Sentía su corazón arder a muerte en su pecho cada vez que no había nadie más que ellos en la sala de reuniones. Cuando el otro no le dirigía la palabra. Cuando el viento empujaba la puerta, dejándola entrecerrada. Dejándolo solo con él.

-Miguel- le llamó un día en que la misma escena asesina se repitió- Mírame-

Perú, que se encontraba de espaldas mirando a la ventana, se volvió lentamente a ver a la otra nación. Un par de ojos marrones claros depredadores mirando fijamente a los suyos.

-¿Qué quie− -Los labios del chileno chocando contra los suyos le impidieron continuar su pregunta. Sellándolos. Continuando con la matanza en sus corazones… ¿O acabando con ella?

**17-The Potential Break Up Song- Aly and AJ**

Uno de los peores errores que Chile pudo cometer, fue olvidarse que el 28 de Julio era cumpleaños de Perú. No le sorprendió que el día siguiente, cuando apareció en la puerta de la nación del norte, este le tirara la puerta en la cara.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Tenía que empezar el plan "recuperar a Perú".

**18-Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

-Nos veremos pronto, Contisuyo- susurró a la oreja de su hermano mientras lo liberaba del abrazo en el que se encontraban. Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no podían hacer nada, lo habían intentado pero fue imposible. España estaba dividiendo a la familia, que una vez el dios Inti unió.

**19-Kiss Me- Ver. De New Found Glory**

Momentos como ese eran los que le gustaba recordar por las noches solitarias. Ambos sentados en una de las plazas de Chile, mientras el sol caía lentamente en el cielo, iluminando el cielo con suaves oleos matizados. Miguel tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, sus ojos dorados fijados en el sol que tanto admiraba, las manos de ambos descansado juntas. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ante aquella vista y se encendía más cuando escuchaba al otro decir.

-Dame un beso-

**20-I So Hate Consequences- Relient K**

Odiaba las consecuencias de las estupideces de sus jefes y incluso las suyas, a veces (creía que era karma por no atender a las reuniones en el Palacio de la Moneda).

Acción: Chile creando controversia de limitación marítima.

Consecuencia: Perú no quería verlo.

Acción: Manuel intentando infiltrarse en su casa.

Consecuencia: Los guardias habían recibido la orden echarlo a escobazos (sí, escobazos, duelen más que una patada).

Acción: Manuel llamando a Miguel al celular todo el día.

Consecuencia: Miguel no respondía ninguna llamada, y su jefe le decomisó el celular.

Acción: Manuel se para en la puerta de Miguel toda la noche (en algún momento tiene que salir, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD QUE SÍ?).

Consecuencia: Miguel sale y encuentra a un Manuel enfermo por haber pasado toda la noche afuera en el frió, EN INVIERNO.

Acción: Manuel enfermo recordándole a Miguel que lo ama.

Consecuencia: Miguel lo perdona y le dice que el también lo ama.

Acción: Manuel intenta sacar provecho de la situación.

Consecuencia: Manuel de regreso a la calle.

Sí…definitivamente era karma. Karma (5)- Manuel (1)

**21-Smile For The Paparazzi- Cobra Starship**

Corrió a ocultarse detrás de una de las estatuas de vaca junto al chileno. Si bien no le importaba lo que los demás pensasen de su relación con Manuel, prefería mantener su vida privada lejos de los ojos de Maguely y su pajarraco chismoso. Tenía suerte de que el parque se encontrara lleno de estatuas de vacas, les iba a tomar tiempo localizarlos.

**22-GoodBye- Kristinia Debarge**

-ADIÓS MANUEL- terminó mientras le tiraba la puerta en la cara a Chile. Odiaba que este tipo de cosas pasaran. Siempre acababa igual. Peleaban. Dejaban de hablarse por una semana o dos. Luego Manuel llamaba. Él no contestaba el teléfono. Miguel se sentaba frente al televisor a ver telenovelas hechas por México con una caja de Kleenex al lado. Su telenovela se veía interrumpida por un Manuel que salía de la nada y empezaba a besarlo. Todo terminaba en el segundo piso.

Golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared de solo pensar en cuantas veces había acabado de la misma manera. Esta vez no, esta vez se aseguraría de tapar todos los huecos por los que Manuel se pudiera meter a su casa.

**23-Remembering Sunday- All Time Low**

Su última pelea había durado mucho. Aún no conseguía entender como era que no habían enloquecido por no tener al otro al lado. Habían pasado dos años. Dos años que ambos habían jugado a las escondidas sin saberlo. Dos años que habían pasado sabiendo que el otro estaba sumido en la tristeza por las constantes lluvias que caían en sus capitales. Dos años sin verse. Dos años por los que ambos ahora se abrazaban y lloraban en el hombro del otro, no queriendo volver a separarse nunca más.

***Extra del capítulo pasado:**

**24-Lovegame- Lady Gaga**

Colocó las piernas del peruano sobre sus hombros, preparándose para introducirse en el cuerpo de este. Besando en zonas que sabía que le arrancarían suspiros de placer, mordiendo para marcar lo que era suyo y de nadie más. Mirando a sus ojos para poder observar con detenimiento el placer que se dibujaba en su cara cuando él empezaba su trabajo. Atención, Chile no esperaba ser empujado fuera de la cama, repito, Chile no esperaba ser empujado fuera de la cama, y terminar en el suelo mientras oía pezuñas, PEZUÑAS DE LLAMA, salir de la habitación, y esa maldita risa…

…Al demonio, ahora si iba a matar a esa llama.

* * *

*Tratado de Ancón, se firmo el 20 de Octubre de 1883 (según wiki =D)

**Dentro del Tahuantinsuyo, Contisuyo (Suroeste de Cuzco) y Collasuyo (al norte).

**(A/N): T-T Eso fue terrible. Juro que cuando el colegio (¬¬ Colegio del mal) acabe y termine de tramitar unos papeles (T-T más trabajo) les pagaré con mi propia sangre la espera T-T. Espero que les haya gustado TuT no me linchen! **

**Oh, por cierto, para el próximo capítulo necesito una cosa. Elijan: Manuel o Miguel. No pregunten para que =D es sorpresa.**

**Bye~!**

**Helmine: **La llama cool es una reencarnación del mal XD y regreso en este capítulo para hacerle la vida imposible a Manuel XP, esperemos que no logre atraparla. Es una lástima que se reconsidere demasiado cool como pare trabajar en televisión XD, gracias por dejar review!

**MinnieLuna: **Siii XD a mí también me pasa lo mismo, cada vez que llueve pienso "Oh my, Miguelito está llorando u-u" o me acuerdo de cuando escribí el cap de la catedral XD. Tu podías mirar a una llama sin pensar que tramaba algo antes de leer el cap pasado? O-O yo nunca he podido mirar a una llama como algo normal, siento que tienen un complot en mi contra XD gracias por dejar review!

**Afrodita Eusugui:** XD Si, la llama rulea el mundo de todos (DETODOSOYERON?) deja al cuy atrás por bastante. Gracias por dejar review =)!

**Reira-chan: **XD Manuel INTENTO sacarla de la casa, pero al parecer tiene propiedades mágicas que hacen que pueda entrar de nuevo. Gracias por dejar review!

**Chibi Hades:**Aww, gracias =) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap pasado. Miguelito es lindo como él solo *w* lo diré, no me importa si Manuel viene por mi (tipoFreddyKruger) en la noche e intenta matarme XP gracias por dejar review!

**Freay Sif: **U-U Tienes razón, la llama cool ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Polonia XD pero que se puede hacer? Gracias por dejar review!

**Hibi-chan: **El amor entre países es un paso adelante para la paz mundial *w* a que si? Verdad que tengo razón? XP gracias por dejar review!

**Misao Kurosaki: **La llama se siente satisfecha y feliz con ella misma cada vez que la gente le desea la muerte XD dice que la hace más cool, gracias por dejar review!

**Artifex-Maka: **u-u Sii, escupen y te miran mal, es por eso que nació el capitulo pasado (¬¬) =D gracias por dejar review!

**Freesia Monochrome: **ChilexPerú gobernara el mundo muy muy pronto =D (=O?) gracias por dejar review =D!

**Animefan777: **XD Estoy segura de que si Vene-Kun dejara entrar a la cool llama a su casa, terminaría comiendo arepas de llama cool XD sii, la llama cool puede ser lo suficientemente odiosa como pare desear cocinarla. Gracias por dejar review =3!

**Ella : **¬¬ SOLO TE IDENTIFICAS? ERES TUUU RENCARNADA EN LLAMA! Les presento a la persona que hace que me sienta como Manuel de Lunes a Viernes, SD. **Atención, chibi no ama sd, chibi QUIERE matar a SD =D sii, quien me apoya? Si me apoyan dejen un review que diga "MÁS MxM A CAMBIO DE UN SD MUERTO" (noesbromaXDhaganlo) **En fin, gracias por dejar tus autenticos reviews en otro de mis fics, dear sd. Espero que te mantengas en sintonía.

**Deidara Uchiha Sasori: **GRACIAAAS TuT en serioo, gracias por dejar review en todos los capítulos, TuT cuando prendi mi I-Pod y revise todos los reviews que acaban de llegar ese día (que era cuatro y eran tuyos XD) me sacaste de la depresión profunda en la que estaba sumida TuT gracias!

**Aura-V: **Que bueno que te haya gustadoo =) creo que la propaganda es la madre de la cool llama XD gracias por dejar review!

**Sayu: **Esto es producto de pura ociosidad XD y si, Manuel se caracteriza por ser muy seme, y Perú se vuelve muy uke cuando esta con Manuel. =D Ahora, no quiere decir que todos los chilenos y peruanos sean asi XP las naciones son especiales. La isla de Pascua? Si XD lo había pensado =) quizás pronto la veamos aquí. Gracias por dejar review!

**ATENCIÓN: NO OLVIDEN ELEGIR: MANUEL O MIGUEL**

**ATENCIÓN NUMERO DOS: CAMPAÑA "MÁS MxM A CAMBIO DE UN SD MUERTO" XD creían que era broma? NO! ES EN SERIO =D Solo tienen que dejar eso en sus reviews y me harán muy muy muy muy muy feliz XD lo suficiente como para explotar mi cabeza con ideas para nuevos capítulos**

**VIVA EL MxM!**


	6. Navidad y regalos

**(A/N): YAY CHRISTMAS TIME =) *mira los reviews* aww, los quiero mucho =3 gracias por apoyarme con la campaña "MAS MxM A CAMBIO DE UN SD MUERTO" (tendríanquehabervistolacaradeSD,fueterriblementegheiXD) fui taaan feliz =) ah, con la publicación de este capítulo se cierran las votaciones de "Miguel o Manuel" pronto verán la sorpresa XD Les traigo este capitulo-navideño-regalo-de-navidad-adelantado XD espero que les guste! **

**AVISO: =) Recuerdan el drabble de "Last Christmas- Ver. De Ashley Tisdale" bien, se convirtió en esto XD. Am…y sii XD este cap es un poco (solo un poco –w-) diferente a los demás =D no me peguen. **

**Notas:** **Ningún problema** con los países mencionad os, este es el trabajo de una ociosa.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T)

**Pairing:** PerúxChile (y otras más que ya verán 8D *hinthint*)

**Summary:** Había pasado varios días buscando en las tiendas de su país algo que reconsiderara digno de la otra nación, por lo que, ahora Miguel tenía que aparecer, o Chile sufriría un ataque de histeria (y de algo más).

* * *

…_3 años atr__ás…_

-1…2…3… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritó Argentina mientras destapaba una botella de cerveza y corría a abrazar a las naciones latinoamericanas que se encontraban reunidas en su casa.

-Es navidad, no año nuevo-Dijo Manuel intentando escapar del abrazo amistoso que le estaba ofreciendo Martín, sin éxito para su mala suerte.

-Silencio chileno, ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo- respondió Argentina abrazando fuertemente a Chile (quizá con intención de asfixiarlo).

-¡Suéltame, idiota, me estoy asfixiando!- gritó Chile peleando para liberarse del abrazo, si no lo lograba estaba seguro de que moriría por falta de aire.

-Feliz Natal*- ambos se volvieron para encontrarse con Brasil, el país moreno de pelo oscuro mantenía una sonrisa cálida. Sorprendentemente Argentina liberó a Chile para abrazar a Brasil (pobre Brasil). Aprovechando la oportunidad que se le había presentado, Manuel se escabulló entre la gente, buscando algo interesante que hacer antes de que empezara el intercambio de regalos.

Argentina era un país conocido por ser muy sociable, por eso no era sorpresa que todos los años organizara fiestas para cada día festivo que se presentaba. A pesar de que siempre estaba peleando con Martín, siempre era invitado a las fiestas y siempre asistía (según él porque sus jefes lo obligaban a ir). La casa siempre se llenaba de naciones latinoamericanas que conversaban alegres y comían bocaditos (sobre todo eso) para luego, después de la media noche del día de Nochebuena abrir los obsequios.

Se sentó al lado de Bolivia en uno de los sillones de la casa, esta se volvió a mirarlo junto con Costa Rica para luego empezar a susurrar entre ellas.

-Este es el chileno que para persiguiendo a mi querido hermano Miguel-

-Tiene cara de acosador-

-Y lo es, se hace el muy inocente, pero todo el mundo sabe que para detrás de mi hermano Perú-

-¡Oigan, estoy a su lado y las estoy escuchando!- grito exasperado mientras que las otras dos naciones se limitaron a lanzarle una mirada asesina y a seguir susurrando.

-Solo mira el carácter que tiene, Dani-

-Uno ya no está seguro en ningún sitio-

-Solo mira como nos mira, la demencia se refleja en sus ojos-

-Tengo miedo, Mayra**-

-No tenemos que tener miedo Dani, no nos hará nada, si se atreve lo golpearé con__- Chile se paró indignado y empezó a recorrer la sala nuevamente. Pudo ver como Argentina y Brasil desaparecieron en una de las habitaciones de la casa, al parecer el intercambio de regalos ya había empezado.

El árbol de navidad que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación resplandecía en luces y adornos de navidad, una serie de regalos se encontraban al pie de este. Ese año, al igual que todos los demás, se había realizado un sorteo entre las naciones para saber que nación le entregaría regalo secreto a otra esa navidad, y Chile había tenido la suerte (prefería pensar que era así, aunque estaba consciente de cuanto se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en la idea) de haber recibido el nombre de Perú en el sorteo. Ahora, el problema era que al parecer Miguel había desaparecido en algún momento de la reunión, pues luego de verlo llegar junto con Bolivia, su hermana, no lo había vuelto a ver, y no le iba a preguntar a las otras naciones. Quizás debería empezar a buscarlo, los bocaditos se acabarían pronto (con la velocidad que los consumían las demás naciones no le sorprendería) y los demás decidirían empezar el intercambio cuando no tuvieran nada más que comer (entre los regalos debería haber algo comestible, ¿verdad?)

Suspiró mientras examinaba la habitación con la vista. Había pasado el tiempo anterior a esa noche pensando cuidadosamente que regalarle a Perú. Había pasado varios días buscando en las tiendas de su país algo que reconsiderara digno de la otra nación, por lo que, ahora Miguel tenía que aparecer, o Chile sufriría un ataque de histeria (y de algo más). Pasó un rato antes de que Manuel cayera en cuenta de lo cariñosas que se estaban poniendo algunas de las naciones en la sala.

"Típico, un par de copas y pierden la cabeza" pensó mientras salía de la sala con dirección al jardín. Le sorprendió ver como este también había sido decorado con luces navideñas, la fuente de agua había sido decorada con estelas de colores brillantes y un par de estatuas de ángeles se encontraban paradas en medio del jardín. Se sentó en una de las bancas que ahí se encontraban y miró al cielo. No había estrellas en el cielo, o por lo menos no en la ciudad, sin embargo, alguna vez las hubo. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos, oía como los demás celebraban adentro, pero sus piernas no le obedecían cuando les ordenaba pararse.

Fue ahí cuando pasó

En medio de un pequeño silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de los grillos, esculló un suspiro, que lo sacó inmediatamente de sus pensamientos. Había alguien más en el jardín. Examinó rápidamente el jardín para encontrar una figura escondida detrás de una banca cerca a la fuente. Perú. Posiblemente no había notado su presencia ahí, como también tampoco sabría que lo había estado buscando. Se acercó lentamente sin ser notado por el peruano, que se encontraba mirando a alguna parte del jardín.

Sus ojos miraban a la nada, totalmente perdidos en (de seguro estaba pensando en algo) algún sitio. Podía notar un toque de… ¿tristeza? En los ojos de Perú. Oh, ahora lo recordaba.

¿Con que…era por eso que estaba ahí?

…Era por eso que no lo había visto durante la fiesta…

* * *

…_1 año atrás…_

_Si había algo que odiara más que a Martín convirtiendo la navidad en una copia de año nuevo (¿Quién brinda a la medianoche de Noche Buena? ¡Eso solamente se hace en Año Nuevo, no en Navidad!) Era las galletas agridulces de apariencia terriblemente dulce (¡y no estaba diciendo que le encantaran las cosas terriblemente dulces!) que se encontraban en la mesa de bocaditos. Galletas con forma de estrellas y galletas con forma de persona, bañadas en una ligera capa de azúcar. Se veían realmente deliciosas, pero al morderlas…bueno, ya había probado los scones de Inglaterra, esas galletas no lo iban a matar, pero por lo menos ¡por lo menos! Podían adoptar la apariencia de….cosa, que tenían los scones, así sabría que eran agridulces._

_En fin, se limito a tomar una copa de vino para borrar el sabor de las engañosas galletas de Argentina de su paladar. Empezó a pasear por la sala, conversando con una u otra nación. Pasado un rato fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la casa mientras que los demás bailaban y bebían (como si no hubiera mañana ¡Y con el orgullo de todo latino!) empezó a buscar con los ojos a Perú entre las naciones…em…solo porque…porque…no podía quedarse ahí mientras que el resto bailaba ¿verdad? ¡Era la República de Chile, por el amor de dios!_

_En fin, lo localizo al lado de Ecuador, ambos estaban hablando de algo (al parecer sin importancia) así que decidió acercarse. Para su sorpresa, antes de poder alcanzarlos, habían desaparecido...o se habían metido en algún lugar "X". Lo que le llevaba a pensar que: _

_1) Se habían pasado de copas._

_2) Se habían metido en algún cuarto, igual que todos los que se pasaban de copas._

_3) Ecuador se iba a aprovechar de Perú._

_4) No es que Perú lo dejara pero...maldita sea, ÉL era el único que podía aprovecharse de Miguel. _

_5)…humm…ese vino que Argentina había servido, se parecía mucho al de la única botella de vino exclusivo y sumamente delicioso que mantenía escondida en su casa, en un lugar que obviamente, no nos va a decir._

_Conclusión: Hora de seguir a Perú y Ecuador, y a esconder su botella de vino en un lugar más seguro después (y a matar a Argentina si la había tocado). _

_Ya establecida su conclusión, empezó a abrirse paso entre las naciones para dirigirse al segundo piso de la casa, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Perú y Ecuador entrar al jardín. Suspiró mientras se dirigía al jardín. Se escondería detrás de un arbusto y justo cuando Ecuador estuviera a punto de ejecutar su maligno plan, atacaría. Y así, probaría su punto. _

_Una vez que entro al jardín y se escondió detrás de un arbusto grande que estaba justo detrás de la banca donde se habían sentado las otras dos naciones._

_-…N-no me refiero a eso-_

_- No entiendo…- _

_No podía verlos muy bien, el arbusto era grande y MUY espeso. Pero, podía distinguir las voces a la perfección._

_-…M-me gustas mucho, Francisco…d-desde hace mucho tiempo- Manuel sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él. Si bien nunca le había dicho a Perú lo que sentía por él (y no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo de todos modos) escuchar esto simplemente…dolía. En un lugar donde nunca había sentido dolor._

_De no haber sido porque se estaba OCULTANDO detrás de un arbusto, hubiese gritado para poder liberar eso que sentía…y que dolía tanto. Pero entonces escuchó a Ecuador romper el ligero y corto silencio que se había formado_

_-O-oh…Miguel…- Chile intentó ganar un poco más de vista moviendo un poco las ramas del arbusto, Ecuador estaba sentado al lado de Perú, Perú miraba al suelo completamente sonrojado, y la tortuga que se encontraba en la cabeza de Ecuador mordía el pelo de este- L-lo siento, Miguel, pero yo…-_

_-…T-tú no puedes decir lo mismo ¿v-verdad?- La voz de Miguel se oía tan llena de tristeza…por un momento, en el que le costó mucho controlarse, sintió el impulso de saltar fuera de ese arbusto, empujar a Ecuador y abrazar a Miguel, para no soltarlo más._

_-L-Lo siento, en verdad-_

_-No tienes porque disculparte Francisco,…n-no es tu culpa-El horrible silencio…podía sentir a su corazón hundirse en su pecho por él dolor, como quería tomar a Perú en ese momento, y llevárselo a un lugar muy, muy lejano, donde fuera solo suyo. Donde él pudiera decirle…_

_El hecho de pensar que él se había mantenido en silencio tanto tiempo, el hecho de pensar de que Perú sentía algo por Ecuador, que no era correspondido, cuando él se moría por tenerlo hacia que sus ojos brillaran con lágrimas de rabia, que se rehusaban a salir. Quería ser fuerte…quería ser fuerte por Miguel, que debía sentirse tan destrozado como él en ese momento. Perdido en sus amargos pensamientos, no vio a Ecuador pararse y alejarse del jardín, pero si sintió a Perú dejar salir un suspiro acompañado por pequeño sollozo. Lleno de dolor._

Se supone que en navidad tienes que hacer feliz a las personas, no destrozarles el corazón. Claro, no era culpa del peruano haberse enamorado de su vecino del norte. Tampoco era culpa de Perú que la cabeza de Ecuador (según lo que Manuel pensaba) estuviera dañada por cargar a esa tortuga en la cabeza todo el tiempo (Si, definitivamente la tortuga le afectaba en algo).

Duele mucho ser rechazado.

Pero duele más ver a una persona que quieres tanto…tan triste.

Se acercó por detrás lentamente y rodeó a Miguel por la cintura, hundiendo su cara en su cuello., mientras susurraba una suave melodía navideña que había oído en algún lugar. Sintió como el peruano pegaba un ligero brinco de sorpresa.

-¿M-Manuel? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

-No se- respondió mientras liberaba al peruano para sentarse a su lado –Oye tonto, ¿no deberías estar dentro?-

-Oh- respondió Perú enfocando su vista en alguna parte del jardín de nuevo- adentro todo el mundo está borracho-

-Ya es navidad-

-Ya se-

-…al parecer, este año se les pasó el intercambio de regalos por beber tanto…pero…- Manuel se volvió para ver a Miguel, que seguía con la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

-¿Qué est_?- antes de que Miguel pudiera percatarse, los labios de Manuel habían atrapado los suyos en un tierno beso, del que no pudo liberarse, y termino por ceder.

Y ese solo era el primer regalo de esa navidad.

Duele mucho ser rechazado. Por eso, cuando encontró a Miguel sentado afuera en una banca de la casa de Martín durante la celebración navideña del año siguiente, no se le ocurrió mejor regalo, que aquel que no le había dado a nadie nunca. Su corazón.

* * *

25 de Diciembre, 2009

Hora: 8:00am

Los rayos del sol se colaban ligeramente por las cortinas del cuarto del chileno. Iluminando lo suficiente la habitación como para permitir ver claramente a la nación que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Ese año había decidido no ir a la reunión de Argentina y quedarse en casa de Manuel a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Manuel sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Miguel, que dormía tranquilamente. Atrajo más a Miguel, depositando un suave beso en su frente. Miguel correspondió el abrazo mientras susurraba –Feliz navidad, Manuel-

-Feliz navidad, Miguel-respondió Chile volviendo a besar la frente de Perú.

Ambos se levantaron, y aún en pijama, bajaron a la sala. Después de todo ¿Qué clase de persona esperaría más para abrir los regalos?

Esta, definitivamente iba a ser una de las mejores navidades que iban a tener en un largo tiempo.

* * *

*Feliz Navidad en portugués

** Amm, descubrí que la versión femenina de Bolivia no tiene nombre =D así que le puse Mayra

**A/N: ¡TwT FELIZ NAVIDAD! En serio espero que les haya gustado =D espero que hayan notado el hint de ArgentinaxBrasil (YAY) Acabo de salir de vacaciones =D posiblemente les suba unos buenos caps estas semanas =3 sii OuO aún queda mucho mucho más amor MxM por compartir XD Gracias por apoyarme con la campania anterior, les recuerdo que las votaciones de "Miguel o Manuel" se cierran con este cap =D je, pronto verán el cap relacionado con esa votación xD ya lo estoy haciendo. No olviden dejar reviews =D los quiero!**

**Feliz Navidaad~!**

**Notas:**

**MinnieLuna: **LLEGO EL VERANOO! =D ahora Miguelito dejará de llorar XP me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo =3 Gracias por dejar review y por votar =D!

**Freesia Monochrome:** XD Noo no, el amor viene de ambos lados *u* pero en diferentes formas, sabores y colores (?) Aww, si Chile y Perú salieran en Hetalia, la serie sería simplemente perfecta *babea* Gracias por dejar review , votar, y por apoyarme con la campaña XD Espero que también te guste este cap!

**Reira-chan: **=D que bueno que te haya gustado! (yoloveiabienbipolarXD) MAGUELY -w- esto es el colmo, molestando a su propia nación (XD) u-u en fin, la Cow Parade que se esta realizando en Larcomar los salvó XD gracias por dejar review y votar :3!

**Deidara Uchiha Sasori: **Shiii shii *u* apóyenme con la campania, ver la cara de indignación de mi COOL LLAMA (versión SD) me hace demasiado feliz (ymehacequererlosmás*w*) aww, me encanta tu avatar OuO amor MxM! Gracias por dejar review, apoyarme con la campaña y votar =D!

**Sayu: **XD gracias por dejar review! Espero que te haya gustado este cap :3 con cada review el amor MxM aumenta!

**Ko: **=D me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, al comienzo tenía miedo de meter la pata en algo y hacer que alguien se molestara =) pero como todo el mundo parece estar tranquilo con respecto a los temas tratados aquí *u* soy plenamente feliz XD si quieres saber que es un sd, ve al finaaaal de esta pagina y encontrarás la definición XPgracias por dejar review, apoyarme con la campania y votar! =D (prontoyaveráselresultadoXD)

**Hibi-chan: ***o* OH MY! Converti a alguien XD me siento orgullosa (demi=D) del amor MxM OuO si vas a publicar algo quiero verlo =D nunca hay suficiente MiguelxManuel en este mundo tan cruel TuT! Gracias por dejar review!

**morikosanXD: **Pobre Manuu, u-u maldita cool llama XD cual es el problema que tiene con el pobre Manuelito que no le hace nada? =D en fin, esperamos que por navidad, Miguel le page un viaje al Cusco para que los deje en paz XD! Gracias por dejar review y votar!

**Afrodita Eusugui: **=D aww, gracias, me halagas y me haces muy feliz XD gracias por dejar review! Espero que te haya gustado este cap también!

**Por cada review que dejan, Miguel y Manuel pasan otro día juntos =)**

**VIVA EL AMOR MxM!**

**DEFINICIÓN DE SD segúnwikipedia:**

_**Super Deformed**_ (también conocido simplemente como "**SD**") es el estilo de dibujo de lo que comúnmente se llaman "personajes cabezones". Son caricaturas de cualquier tipo de personaje, generalmente de anime y su principal característica es la reducción de estatura y el aumento del tamaño de la cabeza, a veces incluso hasta el mismo tamaño que el propio cuerpo. Normalmente este tipo de dibujos suelen tener toques de humor y hacer escenas graciosas, o también pueden ser SUPERKAWAIIS (superlindos en japonés) .

**DEFINICIÓN DE SD segúnyo:**

SD, que conozco desde el tercer grado de primaria (también conocida como pato) es el pequeño demonio que atormenta a la autora de este fic de Lunes a Viernes (horario de colegio) y durante el periodo de vacaciones, en las noches. Baja estatura, y carácter enérgico. Intento unir su destino al mío, pero falló XD (graciasadios). Afirma que en un futuro, tendrá dos hijos a los que llamara Mora y Alex, y en conjunto con ella, me harán la vida imposible.


	7. Recuerdos y celebraciones

**(A/N): T-T DIOOOS, tanta demoraa, espereen O-O aún no me linchen T-T tengo un serio caso de Writer's Block que me impide trabajar al ritmo normal, y como si** **fuera poco, ahora tengo clases Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes OnO soy la menor de la clase, bien, dicho esto, me pueden linchar =D aww, muchas gracias por los reviews *u* los quieroo, espero que hayan pasado bonitos fiestas =D y que les guste este cap!**

**Notas:** **Ningún problema** con los países mencionad os, este es el trabajo de una ociosa.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T)

**Pairing:** PerúxChile

**Summary:** A un lado de la habitación, observaban un preocupado Manuel y una divertida Mayra. Toda su piel había sido cubierta con el polvo negro, imitando la piel de los mulatos. La mujer le sonrió mientras lo observaba.

_

* * *

_

_Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cerca de uno de los inmensos campos que se encontraban lejos de la ciudad principal. Apartó el pelo negro de su rostro mientras observaba a unas vacas pastar a metros de donde el se encontraba. El calor y la lluvia habían incrementado mucho ese año, la producción agrícola estaba teniendo un buen tiempo, quizás el major en mucho tiempo, pero no podia afirmarlo, ya que no recordaba mucho…de su pasado…_

_A veces, cuando miraba al sol, ese nombre…Inti…se paseaba por su cabeza…_

_Simplemente no podia evitar pensar que tal vez…_

_-¿Miguel? – volteó inmediatamente cuando escuchó su voz. _

_Se había sentido muy solo cuando Antonio lo dejaba y regresaba a España. Y al parecer, este lo había notado, porque había traído a Manuel, un niño de su edad, de pelo y ojos marrones claros que venía del sur de los territorios._

_-Hola- respondió con una sonrisa mientras bajaba de la cerca y caminaba al encuentro de Manuel_

_-¿Qué haces sentado ahí con este calor?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras ponía una mano en la frente de Miguel- Tienes fiebre, tonto- le regaño. Miguel rió suavemente ante el regaño del sureño, por alguna razón, encontraba muy chistoso ver cómo Manuel fruncía el ceño._

_-Y tu te has lastimado por venir corriendo- _

_-¿Cómo sabes que vine corriendo?-preguntó Manuel extrañado mientras que Miguel se arrodillaba para examiner una de sus piernas, en la cuál tenía un pequeño raspón que brillaba con sangre. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió la tierra que se encontraba en la herida-No me caí, me atacó uno de esos caballos lanudos de cuello largo!-se quejó Manuel_

_-Se llaman llamas, y son inofensivas- respondió mientras ataba el pañelo alrededor de la herida de Manuel, para luego depositar un beso sobre esta, como lo hacía Antonio cuando él se lastimaba-Listo-dijo mientras se ponía de pie de Nuevo, para encontrarse con un Manuel rojo como un tomate-Creo que ahora tu también tienes fiebre, Manu tonto- dijo entre risas mientras tomaba a Manuel de la mano y lo arrastraba por el campo._

_

* * *

_

_Sonreía mientras la mujer mulata que atendía en su casa terminaba de pintarle la cara con betún, negro como el carbón. A un lado de la habitación, observaban un preocupado Manuel y una divertida Mayra. Toda su piel había sido cubierta con el polvo negro, imitando la piel de los mulatos. La mujer le sonrió mientras lo observaba._

_El sonido de cajones tocados por un mulato y la melodiosa voz de la mulata llenaron la sala en un momento. Él seguía los pasos del rítmico baile que tantas veces les había observado bailar. Ese baile, esa música que movía la tierra y que solo ellos podían hacer. Antonio le había dicho que no era bueno seguir las costumbres de ellos, pero no podia resistir admirar sus bailes, su música y su forma de ser. _

_Pero Antonio no se encontraba, y aunque solía hacerle caso en cada cosa que le pidiera o que le dijera…_

_Continuó bailando, tratando de seguir los pasos de la mujer y lográndolo rápidamente. Mayra aplaudía mientras observaba a su hermano bailar. Incluso una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Manuel, quien también estaba consciente de que estaban desobedeciendo al español con el simple hecho de estar ahí. Miguel notó la sonrisa que se encontraba en el rostro de Manuel y tomándolo de una mano lo arrastró a bailar. Mayra riendo ante el sonrojo del chileno._

_Y la puerta se abrió de golpe_

_Dejando ver a un sorprendido (¿o estaba molesto?) Antonio, la música había parado, y los músicos habían huido a alguna parte de la casa (¿pero a que le tenían miedo?) dejando a los niños solos con el español, quien inmediatamente se arrodillo a la altura de Miguel y con su pañuelo empezó a limpiar el betún que se encontraba en el rostro de este, mientras murmuraba algo que ninguno de los niños pudo entender…luego se levantó sin decir nada y fue con paso firme a algún lugar de la casa dejando en el aire un mensaje_

_-Niños, vayan a dar un paseo al campo-_

_

* * *

_

_No entendía por que la gente de su tierra estaba tan triste. No entendía por que lloraban tanto y por que esos gritos en la noche lo despertaban… __¿Por que peleaban tanto? __Iban a hacer que Antonio se enfadara, él no quería que Antonio se enfadara con ellos…por eso, apesar de que Antonio le pidió que saliera a dar un paseo al campo, volvió temprano para hablar con su gente._

_Pero al parecer algo estaba pasando._

_Había mucha gente acumulada en la el centro de la ciudad. Con cuidado atravesó la multitud, que gritaba cosas que él no entendía, otros lloraban y suplicaban. Fue ahí cuando vio…a aquellos hombres que contaban historias sobre cosas que no recordaba en la calle, aquellos hombres que eran diferentes a los hombres que Antonio traía con él…_

…_su piel…_

…_llena de heridas…_

…_sus gritos de dolor…_

…_y los azotes…_

…_su gente estaba sufriendo…_

_Y entre la gente vio a Antonio, que miraba friamente a los hombres que estaban sufriendo tanto (¿Pero por que no hacía nada?). El español simplemente se dio la vuelta…y se alejó sin decir o hacer nada por esos hombres…_

_Y él simplemente hizo lo que cualquier niño asustado hace…_

_Gritar y correr mientras las las lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos…por el dolor de su gente._

_

* * *

_

_-Me prohibió volver a verte…- susurró mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo estampado con estrellas. Podía sentir la mirada de su amigo clavada en él, pero se negaba a voltear._

_-…tienes que dejar de escuchar todo lo que dice Antonio…la gente no está feliz-respondió Manuel después de un rato- aunque seamos colonias, nuestra gente…-_

_-Lo sé, pero solo somos eso…colonias-_

_-Y así seguirá siendo…-_

_-Quien sabe por cuanto más…- Miguel suspiró pesadamente y volvió su mirada a Manuel-…Te voy a extrañar mucho, Manu…-dijo mientras lagrimas empezaban a rodar pos sus mejillas-P-prométeme que te vas a portar bien, para que Antonio no se enfade contigo también- No entendía por que Antonio estaba haciendo eso…a su querida gente…y a él. Sintió como Manuel lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo con pequeñas palmadas en la espalda_

_-No llores Miguel…si lloras…el dios…Inti…se enfadará- susurró Manuel en su oído._

…_Ese nombre…_

_-Manuel…¿Quien es el dios Inti?-_

* * *

Parpadeó varias veces mientras salía del trance en el que había entrado hace unos segundos (_¿_o eran minutos?) atrás, básicamente porque el olor a arróz con leche apunto de quemarse llegó hasta donde se encontraba. Se apresuró a apagar la estufa y a vertir el arróz con leche en una bandeja para que enfriara un poco. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bandeja cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por detrás. Como reflejo, golpeó la mano, que astutamente intentaba llegar hasta la olla donde se encontraba el postre, con una cuchara de madera.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó Manuel mientras frotaba la mano que habia sido golpeada

-Pues tendras que esperar hasta que se enfrie, no creo que quieras morir por dolor de estómago antes de Año Nuevo-respondió Miguel mientras ponía la bandeja fuera del alcance del chileno.

- _¿_Por que tengo que dejar que un postre tan rico se desperdicie en alguien como el español ese?-preguntó el chileno mientras Miguel movía la cabeza en desaprobación –Ese idiota no debería aparecerse más por aquí-

…este año Antonio había decidido pasar las fiestas con sus ex-colonias…

-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo, ya lo habrías perdonado-

-_¿_Por qué habría de perdonarlo después de todo lo que nos hizo?-respondió el chileno frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del peruano mientras pegaba un beso en la mejilla de Manuel-Por que sin él, no nos hubieramos conocido-

-No te creo-respondió Manuel mientras tomaba el mentón de Miguel para besarlo completamente.

_Si, definitivamente iba a ser un Año Nuevo interesante._

* * *

**C A P D E D I C A D O A D E I D A R A P O R Q U E E S S U C U M P L E A Ñ O S =D**

**(A/N): TwT aww (porfiiin) no se si calificar esto como angst o como fluff XP en fin. Espero que les haya gustado TwT creanme que fue toda una odisea mantener este cap con vida OnO pasaron muchas cosas =) si no les gusto, estan en toda su libertad de arrojar lincharme y/o (matarme?) encerrarme en una celda pequeña (porquepresientodequesucederá) Oh y otra cosa, si tienen alguna pregunta/sugerencia/algo que decir, escribi mi correo en Profile, y son libres de tomarlo si quieren hablar XD. No olviden dejar reviews TwT ustedes me salvan de morir durante los tiempos de colera (XD?)!**

**Bye~!**

**Dejen review XP alimento al cuy a base de una dieta estricta de reviews!**

**Notas:**

**XxsubaruxX:** Sii *u* si Francisco hubiera aceptado, seria un MxF (o.O?) y sinceramente, prefiero el MxM XP Me alegra saber que te gusto =) gracias por dejar review!

**Reira-chan: **Martuu XD siisi, yo tambien pense en que las fiestas eran una escusa para aprovecharse de la gente que se distrae XP nuu, ¿por que le harias eso a Manu si el es tan (tsunderemente)lindoo TwT? humm la tortuga tiene la culpa, ¿verdad? u-u Gapi del mal, XD en fin, todo termino bien =D gracias por dejar review!

**Puchiko Aizen:** ChilexPeru *u* awww *muere* que bueno que te haya gustado el cap T-T intente terminar este para el 1ero de Enero -w- pro ALGUIEN alla arriba quizo que la PC muriera (TT-TT) en fin, gracias por dejar review =D!

**Deidara Uchiha Sasori: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!** =D pasalo muymuymuymuy bien *_____* amor MxM (novaadejardebabearnunca) siisii yo tambien muero con cualquier cosa que encuentre de ellos T-T tambien empapelaria mi casa de no ser porque traumaria de por vida a mis padres XD y quizas a mi hermana y al perro XD en fin, pasalo bien, gracias por dejar review!

**moriko_chanXD:** T-T POR QUE FRANCISCO?O-o curiosoo, de la nada quiero secuestrar a Gapi XD MxM y BxA TwT es en serio cuando digo que amo esas dos parejas =D quizas veamos más BxA dentro de un tiempo XP quien sabe =D gracias por dejar review~!

**Hinakura1:** TwT No, a Francisco no, el no tiene la culpa =D linchemos a Gapi (?) me alegra saber que le gusto el fic =D siisii XD todo el mundo desea saber que paso con la llama *prontoprontopronto* gracias por dejar review OuO!

**Fernanda Rozner:** *Toma nota* =D Gracias por las sugerencias! siisi XD definitivamente incluire algunas de esas cosas aqui =D me alegra saber que te gusto XD viva el MxM! Gracias por dejar review OwO!

**¡VIVA EL MxM!**


	8. Vampiros y mordidas

**(A/N): T.T oh myy…ha sido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé esta cosa D: en fin, espero que me puedan perdonar~ : 3 para los que les gusta Twilight (el libro o la película) les tengo la pésima noticia de que acabo de destruir completamente la historia :D y la transforme en la monstruosidad que leerán abajo.**

**Notas:** Ningún problema con los países mencionados, este es el trabajo de una ociosa.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T) **Ni** Twilight (Crepúsculo)

**Pairing:** ChilexPerú, ligerísimo EcuadorxPerú (T-T ¡no me peguen! Era necesario) ArgentinaxBrasil, BoliviaxParaguay, humm y creo que eso es todo~

**Summary:** Finalmente se detuvo en un punto entre los árboles, tirando su mochila a un lado (En el caso de que tuviera que correr porque A) Podía haberse equivocado, y él podía ser un psicópata y si no era eso B) Era un vampiro).

* * *

Así que esta era la nueva escuela a la que se vería confinado por los próximos dos años…genial. En realidad, se parecía mucho a la escuela en la que había estudiado anteriormente, con diferencia de que en esta escuela no había detector de metales en la entrada (Por dios, odiaba esas cosas. Siempre terminaba siendo revisado por cosas como un tenedor, reloj, tijeras…).

Las primeras horas de clase trascurrieron normalmente, incluso habló con un par de chicos durante las clases. Llegada la hora del almuerzo se detuvo para analizar donde debería sentarse, hasta que distinguió a uno de los chicos con los que había estado hablando llamándolo para que se sentara con ellos.

En la mesa se encontraban Itzel, la presidenta del periódico escolar, Pedro, Salvador y Luis Ángel.

-Siéntate con nosotros-

Miguel tomó asiento al lado de Salvador, quien se disponía a comenzar a almorzar cuando notó que su sopa (por la cual había batallado por obtener) ya no estaba en su bandeja. No, la sopa ahora se encontraba en las manos de Luis Ángel.

-¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi sopa!-se quejó Salvador intentando recuperar su sopa, pero era muy tarde, el otro chico se la estaba comiendo lentamente, casi en mofa.

-No, estaba completamente sola y sin dueño cuando la encontré-objetó mientras continuaba comiendo lentamente la sopa.

-¡Estaba en mi bandeja!-

-No, estaba fuera de ella-respondió Luis sacando la lengua en tono burlesco, causando que un leve sonrojo se esparciera por la cara de Salvador, que intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada.

-…Te odio-dijo Salvador antes de levantarse de la mesa para ir en la búsqueda de otra sopa (con suerte encontraría otra y no recibiría un golpe de la cocinera, Elizaveta).

Un flash de la cámara de Pedro fue disparado en su dirección rápidamente- Lo siento- dijo Pedro- es para el articulo de esta semana-

-¡Pedro!- le regañó Itzel tomándolo por la oreja- Te dije que no iba a haber ningún artículo sobre eso-

-¡Ay, Itzel! ¡Suélteme que me va a arrancar la oreja!-

-Está bien, pero ya deja lo del artículo y tu obsesión por la cámara-dijo Itzel liberando la oreja de Pedro, tomando su libreta y manzana y saliendo de la cafetería.

-Supongo que entonces será otro artículo sobre el alcoholismo o algo así- dijo Pedro suspirando y guardando su cámara en su mochila.

-Podrías escribir algo sobre…el calentamiento global…o obsesiones con frutas…-sugirió Miguel mordiendo un trozo de su manzana.

-Ese suena bien- dijo Pedro entre risas, Luis Ángel pronto se le unió.

-¿El profesor Antonio, verdad? En eso estaba pensando-

-Está loco, lleva tomates a todos lados-

-Lo sé, imposible que alguien esté tan obsesionado con los tomates. Creo que su esposa es uno-

Miguel contemplaba la vista por la ventana de la cafetería, escuchando vagamente la hilarante conversación entre los otros dos chicos. De repente vio a un par de muchachos pasar tras la inmensa ventana de vidrio…extrañamente…había algo diferente en ellos…

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó volteando a ver a los dos chicos que se encontraban conversando. Ambos se volvieron hacia la ventana.

-Son los hijos adoptivos de un empresario del país y su esposa, sus padres están de viaje y viven con sus dos hermanos mayores-empezó Luis Ángel, apartando su vista de la ventana al ver que los chicos estaban a punto de entrar en la cafetería.

-El chico que tiene una cinta en la cabeza es Daniel, siempre esta sonriendo, es bastante raro, la chica que está con él se llama Mayra, y siempre tiene cara de querer matar a alguien- continuó Pedro mientras jugaba con su comida.

-No digas eso, podría escucharte-le regañó el otro chico.

-El rubio, se llama Martín y es pareja del moreno de pelo negro, Luciano...no te recomiendo que te les acerques mucho, tienen fama de ser muy pervertidos-continuó Pedro sin prestarle atención a Luis Ángel.

-Tienen otro hermano, pero casi nunca entra a la cafetería-dijo el último, dejando salir un suspiro antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

-No socializan mucho con los demás…no pierdas tu tiempo con ellos.-Terminó Pedro, tomando un bocado de su comida.

-No estaba planeando hacerlo-respondió Miguel, observando por el rabillo del ojo a los muchachos que se encontraban sentados unas mesas más allá. Solo hablando, sin comer ni tomar nada.

* * *

Entró tranquilamente observando el típico salón de biología de una escuela secundaria. El profesor (que por cierto era español) le presentó ante la clase y le dijo que tomara asiento en el único lugar libre que quedaba en la clase.

Fue entonces cuando notó que un chico pálido, de cabello marrón y ojos negros le miraba fijamente, el semblante completamente serio. Él debía ser el otro hermano de los chicos que estaban en la cafetería. Empezó a acercarse ignorando a su nuevo "compañero de mesa", ignorando el hecho de que este se cubrió inmediatamente la nariz con una mano, y una mueca de… ¿asco? Se dibujó en su cara…de no ser por eso hubiese pensado que era bastante… ¿guapo? (Y casi se mete un buen golpe por eso).

Tomó asiento ignorando al muchacho, solo tenía que ignorar al psicópata que se encontraba a su costado, que se apretaba la nariz con tanta fuerza que no sorprendería que se la arrancara en cualquier momento.

-Bien- comenzó el profesor mientras dibujaba algo en la pizarra- hoy vamos a analizar el comportamiento de los platelmintos o gusanos planos. Lo que haremos es lo siguiente, pongan mucha atención….-

Volteó ligeramente al sentir que su compañero movía algo en la mesa, este seguía con la mano en la nariz y apartaba una de las muestras hacia él. Regresó su atención a la clase, aunque ya había perdido parte de la explicación y ahora solo podía oír al profesor decir algo sobre tomates dorados. En fin…no consiguió concentrarse en toda la clase, ya que su compañero seguía arrimándose hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, a tal punto que no sería raro que en cualquier momento trepara por la ventana y huyera del salón. Pensándolo bien…este chico podría ser un psicópata (había estado rodeado de un par en su escuela anterior) ó podría tener algún problema respiratorio (como le ocurría a él por las mañanas).

Sacó uno de los pequeños pañuelos que guardaba en su bolsillo y se lo ofreció- ¿Quieres un tissue?- su compañero negó desde el otro extremo de la mesa, aún con la mano en la nariz (¿Cómo es que aguantaba tanto así?).

Miguel se encogió en hombros y guardo el tissue en su bolsillo. Bien, si no tenía ningún resfriado o algo parecido, por descarte tenía problemas mentales. La clase continúo de esa manera, Miguel tanteándose porque lo miraba con esa expresión de casi-odio. Dejó la hoja a un lado para volverse a enfrentar a su compañero, pero apenas abrió la boca la campana sonó y este salió técnicamente corriendo del salón, arroyando al esqueleto del salón y a un par de personas.

Genial…no terminó de llenar la hoja nunca…alguien iba a tener que pagar por esto.

* * *

-¿A que se referían con "ellos no vienen aquí nunca"?- le preguntó a Francisco mientras ambos caminaban por la orilla de la playa de la reserva. Nubes amenazando con empezar una tormenta.

-Oh, lo notaste-dijo este mientras se volteaba ligeramente para mirarlo mientras seguían caminado- Se supone que no debo decir nada acerca de eso-

-Puedo guardar un secreto-respondió sonriendo (obviamente tratando de convencer al chico de que hablara). Francisco dejó salir una risa nerviosa al ver su sonrisa.

-Es que es como una leyenda para asustar niños pequeños-Francisco se rascó la cabeza intentando ocultar el ligero sonrojo que se esparcía por su rostro.

-Bueno, quiero oírla-dijo Miguel aumentando su sonrisa. Francisco soltó un suspiro de derrota, caminando en silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar hablando.

-Bien…-comenzó con la vista fija en alguna parte de la playa-…¿Sabías que se supone que la gente de esta reserva desciende de lobos?- volteó a mirarlo para encontrarse con un Miguel con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado sorprendido (y quizás fallando miserablemente en el intento)- ¿Lobos? ¿En serio?-

-Bueno, esa es la leyenda de la zona-respondió Francisco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver…?-

-Se supone que ellos descienden de una especie de…clan enemigo o algo así- continuó el chico con un suspiro. Haciendo memoria de cómo iba la leyenda- Mi tatarabuelo, el jefe, los encontró cazando en la reserva, pero ellos dijeron ser diferentes a los de su tipo. Prometieron no hacer daño a nuestra gente. Así que hicimos un pacto con ellos. Si se mantenían alejados de nuestras tierras, no le revelaríamos lo que en verdad eran a los…"caras pálidas"-

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio antes de volver a hablar.-Pensé que se acababan de mudar aquí…-dijo Miguel clavando la mirada en el espeso bosque que limitaba con la playa de la reserva.

-Ó acaban de regresar-respondió Francisco, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar una risa- Te lo dije, es solo una leyenda. Algo que solo podrían inventar para amenazarte cuando no hacer la tarea-

Miguel estaba tan absorto en lo que acababa de escuchar, con la mirada fija en el bosque, que no se percató que habían llegado a una parte que se encontraba llena de algas marinas, y resbaló al pisar una, pero Francisco lo sujetó por el brazo evitando que cayera.

- ¡Cuidado!- dijo ayudándolo a ganar equilibrio nuevamente.

-Gracias-respondió sacudiendo un alga de la planta de su zapatilla.

-Vaya, eres un imán para las caídas- dijo Francisco entre risas, recibiendo un ligero golpe en el brazo por parte de Miguel.

* * *

No tenía idea de que existieran tantos tipos de vampiros…tan peligrosos…uno más peligroso que el otro, más cruel, más hambriento de sangre…. Y sin embargo aún seguía en ese pueblo. Aún iba a la escuela y aún tenía que entrar a la clase de Biología. Era sorprendente que no estuviera completamente traumado por el hecho de que podría estar estudiando con un vampiro.

Salió de la escuela con dirección al estacionamiento fundido en miles de pensamientos, y repentinamente se detuvo, fijando su mirada en el "vampiro" que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Rápidamente comparaba con la información que había estado leyendo la noche pasada. Ridículamente fuerte y veloz. Piel demasiado pálida y helada. El viento sopló despeinándolo y haciendo que un escalofrío recorra su piel. Manuel volteó, casi como si también hubiese sentido ese escalofrío, observándolo con el miso semblante serio de siempre. Miguel permaneció donde estaba, continuando su análisis. Nunca sale al sol…ojos que cambian de color…

…empezó a avanzar con dirección al bosque que se encontraba detrás de la escuela, no sabiendo exactamente a donde iba…

…los ojos de Manuel habían sido negros el primer día que tuvo clase de Biología….

Continuó adentrándose en el bosque, a pesar de que había poca luz, consciente de que Manuel le seguía de cerca. La comparación repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. No había planeado nada de eso, por lo que él sabía podía estar caminando hacia su muerte sin saberlo (en momentos como estos agradecía llevar siempre un aerosol de pimienta en el bolsillo para complacer a su padre…aunque no tenía idea de por qué demonios lo hacía). Finalmente se detuvo en un punto entre los árboles, tirando su mochila a un lado (En el caso de que tuviera que correr porque A) Podía haberse equivocado, y él podía ser un psicópata y si no era eso B) Era un vampiro).

En fin...Miguel también se iba a ver como un psicópata diciendo esto…. Sin girarse y con la vista fija en un punto cualquiera empezó a hablar.

-…Eres increíblemente veloz y fuerte, tu piel es blanca y helada, tus ojos cambian de color, y hablas como si fueras de otra época…-Escuchó cómo se acercaba cada vez más- …Nunca comes o bebes nada, no sales al sol…sé lo que eres-

-¿En serio?-escuchó su voz detrás de él, sorprendentemente calmada y seria al mismo tiempo- Entonces dilo-continuó.

Miguel introdujo una de sus manos en su bolsillo, buscando hasta encontrar el aerosol que ahí se encontraba. Fue entonces cuando sintió una respiración helada y casi nula en la parte trasera de su cuello…estaba muy cerca.

-Vampiro- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado. Por un momento dejó que el miedo lo invadiera y su mano corrió a sacar el aerosol del bolsillo para protegerse. Inmediatamente dicha mano fue detenida por otra, tan helada como el hielo, que la sujetó suavemente evitando que lograra su cometido.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Manuel aún sosteniendo la mano de Miguel. Despacio, liberó el aerosol, dejando que se perdiera en el fondo de su bolsillo nuevamente, sacó la mano del bolsillo para volverse a enfrentarlo.

-No- dijo mirando a quien podría matarlo en cuestión de segundos.

-Entonces dime ¿De qué se alimentan los vampiros?-

…estaba muy cerca….

* * *

-¡Alto!- gritó Daniel dejando caer la pelota de beisbol al suelo, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara y su mirada estaba fija en un punto entre los árboles. Manuel también se volvió a ver el punto que Daniel estaba mirando, y en cuanto menos lo notaba todos habían corrido a reunirse junto con él y Catalina.

-Se estaban yendo cuando nos escucharon- explicó Daniel rápidamente. Manuel tomó a Miguel por un brazo e intento sacarlo del campo.

-Tenemos que irnos-

-Es muy tarde, ya están muy cerca-dijo Sebastián deteniendo a Manuel.

-…Súbete la capucha- le ordenó Manuel a Miguel, este obedeciendo inmediatamente, presintiendo que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

-No ayuda mucho, yo podría olerlo a un kilómetro- dijo Martín caminando a reunirse con el resto de su familia, que había formado una barrera por donde algo o alguien se estaba acercando.

-Quédate detrás de mí y no te muevas ¿Sí?-dijo Manuel acomodando la capucha de Miguel, intentando camuflar su olor (el olor de los humanos, del cual los vampiros carecen) del peligro que ya no se encontraba muy lejos. Un suspiro de pesar escapando.-…Lo siento, no debí haberte traído aquí- dijo con la voz y los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Miguel, pero no hubo respuesta, Manuel lo llevó lentamente junto con los demás que se encontraban inmóviles mirando los árboles. Fue entonces cuando tres (pudo decirlo de inmediato porque sintió lo mismo la primera vez que los vio a ellos) vampiros morenos se acercaban hacia ellos. Dos chicos y una chica, uno de los chicos llevaba una pelota de beisbol en la mano, presumiblemente la que habían perdido hace un rato.

-Creo que esto les pertenece- dijo uno de ellos mientras le tiraba la pelota a Sebastián, quien la cogió y dejó salir una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

-Mi nombre es René, y ellos son María y Vicente-continuó el joven señalando a sus dos compañeros de caza respectivamente.

-Soy Sebastián y ellos son mi familia-dijo señalando a los demás.

-Hola-respondió el moreno sonriéndole a los chicos, que mantenían el semblante neutral, tratando de no despertar ninguna sospecha.

-Temo que su caza en la zona ha puesto en peligro nuestra vida aquí-empezó Sebastián tranquilamente, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda.

-Nuestras disculpas, no teníamos idea de que el territorio estaba ocupado-

-Sí, vivimos en una casa cerca al bosque-

-¿En serio?-preguntó René volviéndose a mirar al chico que se encontraba a su lado y luego a la chica -Bien, no causaremos más problemas-

-Los humanos nos seguían pero los dirigimos al este, deberían estar a salvo-explicó María, una sonrisa malvada dibujándose lentamente en su rostro.

-Genial-respondió Sebastián. Un silencio perturbador ocupando el campo por unos segundos.

-Así que… ¿podrían usar a tres jugadores más?-preguntó René, anchando su sonrisa -Vamos, solo un juego-

-Claro, algunos de nosotros ya se estaban yendo, pueden tomar su lugar-Sebastián sonrió, tratando de poder dar lugar al escape.

-Mis curvas con el bate son letales-dijo María tomando un bate y poniéndolo sobre su hombro. Risas se escucharon entre la familia de vampiros, que intentaba aligerar el ambiente.

-Creo que podemos con eso-dijo Mayra, tomando a Daniel por la mano y dirigiéndose a una de las bases.

René y María se dirigieron a ocupar posiciones en el campo, junto con los demás. Sin embargo Vicente no se movió, continuó observando a Manuel y Miguel con curiosidad, como si presintiera algo, luego de un rato se dio por vencido y emprendió camino a tomar posición en el campo, más mientras Manuel intentaba sacar a Miguel del campo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento corrió, llevando el olor de Miguel hacía Vicente, quien inmediatamente se volteó, y con los ojos llenos de hambre dijo

-Trajeron un bocadillo-

* * *

Intentó escapar, pero inmediatamente se vio acorralado nuevamente contra la pared. Vicente tenía la cámara en la mano, filmando cada intento suyo por escapar como si estuviera filmando una comedia.

-Sabes, su ira hará mucho más interesante este deporte con su inútil intento por protegerte…ahora continuemos- dijo Vicente, alejándose un poco para enfocar mejor a Miguel.

Rápidamente introdujo su mano en su bolsillo en busca del aerosol de pimienta, lo tomó y roció sobre los ojos del vampiro, cegándolo por unos segundos, los que uso para correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la salida de esa academia de cocina. Sin embargo, Vicente era mucho más rápido y lo acorraló antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, tomándolo por un brazo y lanzándolo contra un estante de vidrio, causando que varios de los trozos se incrustaran en sus piernas y brazos.

Se acercó a Miguel lentamente, con la cámara en la mano, grabando como este intentaba sacar los trozos de vidrios que se encontraban clavados en su brazo.

-Parece que escogí bien mi escenario- tomó la mano de Miguel, que se encontraba manchada con sangre y la acercó a su nariz- Es una lástima que Manuel no haya tenido la fuerza para convertirte en vampiro, es realmente cruel de su parte mantenerte como un simple, débil y frágil humano…-

Miguel apartó su mano de Vicente, quien inmediatamente se puso en pie, aplastando una de sus piernas, presumiblemente rompiéndosela, causando que gritara y se retorciera de dolor.

-¡Dile cuanto duele! ¡Dile que tome venganza!- le ordenó Vicente tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, aún filmando, y estrellándolo nuevamente contra uno de los reposteros del salón. La vista de Miguel se nubló por un segundo, sintió como Vicente le tomaba el brazo y mordía causando que un gran corte apareciera en su muñeca, junto con un dolor horrible, que hizo que gritara con más fuerza. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Ya no veía ni entendía nada, todo se volvía lentamente oscuro, podía oír a Vicente gritarle que pidiera que Manuel tomara venganza, luego el sonido de vidrios explotando, estantes rompiéndose, gritos, golpes, voces que coordinaban cosas, el olor a fuego…. Y de pronto se encontraba fundido en el famoso recorrido de toda la vida antes de morir. Se retorcía de dolor, era insoportable, podía sentir como se moría.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre-escuchó la voz de Sebastián en medio de la oscuridad y el dolor en el que se encontraba.

-N-no...Mi c-cabeza, está ardiendo-Utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar, sentía como su cuerpo convulsionaba, y suponía que el final estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Es el veneno-Escuchó la voz de Manuel y luchó por abrir los ojos hasta lograr enfocar su vista nublada en los dos chicos que se encontraban a su lado.

-¿Dejarás que ocurra el cambio?-

-No-

-Succiona el veneno-

-No, si lo hago no podré detenerme-

-¡Entonces ten fuerza de voluntad! Solo le quedan unos minutos-

-Se acabará pronto Miguel…se acabará pronto- sintió como Manuel le tomaba la mano, llevando a su boca la herida que Vicente le había causado al morderlo. Pudo distinguir su rostro lleno de preocupación por unos segundos…y luego todo se volvió negro…

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): Solo una cosa D: NO ME ODIEN *la ataca una turba furiosa* bueno era de esperarse -w-. Les debo otros dos capítulos por el tiempo en que me demoré en actualizar y : D ah, en mi LJ también subo fics, por si les interesa leer algo fuera del fic (si, también hay MxM xD) la dirección esta en mi perfil, junto con mi dirección de correo por si quieren hablar : D. A todas las personas que me agregaron y dejaron reviews, GRACIAAS~se les quiere a montonees. En verdad espero que les haya gustado el cap TwT en serio.**

**Byee!**

**Dejen reviews : D los quiero!**

**Notas:**

**Reira-chan: **: D gracias por el review! Awf, no quería dejar a Antonio como malo TwT pero sabes, creo que fue más bien su gobierno el que fue malo y no el : 3 me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap XP!

**Ciel-l-byakuya:** Si, si dejastee un review antes : D gracias por dejar otro! PeruxTodos XD oh myy, sisii entiendo a lo que te refieres : D espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Hinakura1:** TwT noo, Toñito es lindo, yo soy la evil que ama hacer sufrir a todos los personajes TwT sorry por el cap tan corto, en serio~pero mira :D este tiene 9 paginas XP espero que te haya gustado.

**morikosanXD:** Graciaas *w* sisi XP en algún momento escribiré de esos dos :D son demasiado cute asdasdasd, gracias por el review XP!

**Deidara Uchiha Sasori:** XD DE NADAA! Aww : ) que bueno que te guste mi ociosidad~ jojojo…pronto veremos a la cool llama D: ya se le extraña! Gracias por el review :D!

**Ulaya:** Gracias por el review! Me alegra saber que a ti también te gusto el fic *w* y yo que a principios pensé que lo iban a odiar, me alegro tantoo~espero que te guste este cap : D!

**Freesia Monochrome:** TwT No te preocupees, gracias por el review : ) iba a escribir un cap asi, pero creo que alguien publico un fic donde pasa eso asi que : D…!

**Supernikle:** XD SEEEEH! El MxM DOMINARA EL MUNDOOOO! Jojojo, cada vez hay más adictos a esta pareja *w* gracias por el review!

**Adalia Hawkeye:** XD Gracias por el review! Descuidaa, seguire subiendo caps : ) pero no abandones la MxM church D: nooooo!

**By-TinKi:** Gracias por el review! :D YAY me hace feliz saber que te gusto el fic y que te has enamorado del MxM *w* aww, espero que también te haya gustado este disparatado cap!

**¡Los morderé si no dejan review : D!**

**~Viva el MxM~**


	9. Armarios y secretos

**(A/N): POR FIN VACACIONES TwT awwf, dos semanas…espero poder hacer otro de estos antes de que las vacaciones termineen…bien, espero que les gustee : ) Sabeen, en serio apreciaría mucho si me dieran ideas (por MP por favor XP) el colegio me mata las ideas - w – y como que últimamente no encuentro nada bonito para desarrollar D:**

**Notas:** Ningún problema con los países mencionados, este es el trabajo de una ociosa.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =)

**Pairing:** ChilexPerú

**Summary:** Ambos se miraron con muecas de horror en el rostro e inmediatamente corrieron hacia el armario para detener (ya no les quedaba ninguna duda) asesinato. Abrieron la puerta y en seguida desearon no haberlo hecho nunca.

* * *

Todo empezó cuando notó que las dos naciones faltaban en la mesa de conferencia. Se hubiese quedado tranquilo, hubiese ignorado el hecho de no ser porque se trataba de Chile y Perú. Esos dos no aguantaban estar en el mismo lugar sin tratar de asesinarse. Por lo tanto, si ambos habían desaparecido al comienzo del intermedio, y aún no volvían solo podía significar una cosa: Uno de los dos había enloquecido (posiblemente se había estresado) y había asesinado al otro.

Tenía bastante sentido…era lo único que se le ocurría que podía ser probable (Que se hubiesen quedado conversando en el pasillo o que el ovni de Estados Unidos hubiese abducido a las dos naciones, sonaban muy poco probables al lado de la otra opción). Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos del edificio donde se estaba realizando la reunión sin encontrar nada. Como presidente de la República de Chile, se negaba a aceptar que no encontraba a su nación por ninguna parte.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se topó con el presidente de Perú que también se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos. Al parecer ambos estaban buscando lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada y continuaron caminando en silencio. Todo estaba totalmente callado en los pasillos, el único sonido que irrumpía era el de sus pasos, y fue por esto que cuándo escucharon ese sonido provenir de dentro de un armario de escobas, estuvieron completamente seguros de que no se trataba de su imaginación.

Ambos se miraron con muecas de horror en el rostro e inmediatamente corrieron hacia el armario para detener (ya no les quedaba ninguna duda) asesinato. Abrieron la puerta y en seguida desearon no haberlo hecho nunca.

* * *

Las conferencias se estaban volviendo un completo aburrimiento. Todos los países de América y sus respectivos jefes se encontraban reunidos en aquel edificio. Por el momento Estados Unidos se encontraba tratando de convencer a las otras naciones que dejaran el problema de la crisis a su cargo y Venezuela gritando que alguien por favor lo callara. Mientras tanto Manuel y Miguel se encontraban intercambiando miradas de rato en rato. En serio, necesitaban salir de ese lugar.

Hace semanas que no podían hablar tranquilamente (Es más, no se verían de no ser por las benditas-malditas conferencias). Claro, no sería así de no ser porque estaban manteniendo en secreto su relación (por ahora), solo para no causar más alboroto del que ya había (Latinoamérica nunca había estado tan ruidosa como ahora). Gracias a la ola de conferencias que estaban teniendo lugar en el continente había sido imposible planear como decírselo a sus jefes y a las otras naciones.

Las malditas conferencias, siempre siendo todo un fastidio.

Desde que habían comenzado a salir se habían estado viendo a espaldas de sus jefes. No había sido muy difícil porque solo tenían que viajar de un sitio a otro para escapar de la vista de estos. Pero estar atrapados dentro del mismo edificio por el tiempo que durara la conferencia (horas, días, semanas…un asco) junto a las otras naciones y sus respectivos jefes era demasiado estresante. Causaba mucha tensión entre las dos naciones, al punto en que costaba controlarse durante las reuniones para no abalanzarse uno sobre otro.

Es por eso que cuando comenzó el intermedio de la reunión (que fue aprovechado para intentar matar a E.E.U.U. mientras un chico muy parecido a él trataba de defenderlo) ambos desaparecieron lo más discretamente posible de la sala. Caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos del edificio, perdiéndose entre estos. El silencio entre los dos era sepulcral, habían caminado sin dirección aparente y sin mirarse, hasta que al dar vuelta en un pasillo, Manuel tomó a Miguel por un brazo, empujándolo contra la pared y empezando a besarlo inmediatamente.

Perú correspondió el beso, dejando paso a la lengua de Chile que buscaba acceso para profundizar el beso. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Manuel y podía sentir como sus brazos ceñían su cintura, acercándolo más a él. Ambos rostros, ligeramente sonrojados, se separaron por la falta de aire. Manuel empezando a besar el cuello del peruano mientras intentaba deshacerse de su pantalón, mientras Miguel hundía sus manos en el pelo del chileno. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo:

Había una cámara.

Una maldita cámara de seguridad que estaba registrando todo lo que ellos hacían. El lugar debía estar repleto de ellas. Sintió como Manuel peleaba para abrir su pantalón. No podía dejar que hiciera eso enfrente de las cámaras con gordos obesos pervertidos detrás. Apartó las manos del otro, y escuchó a Manuel quejarse mientras seguía besándolo. Este tomó el rostro del peruano entre sus manos para besarlo y evitar que siguiera impidiendo que llegara a esa zona.

-Manu…no…-

-Cállate…weón-

-No…la…cámara…-

Manuel se volteó para encontrarse con una cámara de seguridad que apuntaba directamente hacia ellos. Rápidamente buscó un lugar donde poder esconderse (sabía que Miguel no iba a dejar que lo tocara si había alguien más mirando…maldito puritanismo). Logró localizar un armario de escobas pocos metros más allá. Tomó a Miguel por la cintura, introduciéndose ambos dentro del armario y cerrando la puerta después.

Con la puerta cerrada, el armario se encontraba sumido en la total oscuridad, teniendo como única (inservible) fuente de luz la rendija de la puerta por donde se colaba la luz. Sin embargo, ambos se las arreglaron perfectamente para desabotonar la camisa del otro, dejándolas caer al suelo y empezando con las suaves caricias. Chile sujetaba a Perú por las piernas, apoyándolo contra la pared, empezando a bajar lentamente por su pecho, arrancando leves gemidos del peruano, a pesar de que intentaba no hacer ningún ruido para no advertir a nadie de su presencia.

Miguel tomó el rostro de Manuel empezando a llenarlo de besos mientras susurraba constantes "Te amo" en su oído. Manuel sonrió contra los labios de Miguel, deshaciéndose del pantalón del peruano, esta vez sin ninguna mano que se lo impidiera. Pronto dicho pantalón se encontró en el suelo, su dueño enroscando las piernas en torno a la cintura de su pareja. Manuel se deshizo de su pantalón, empezando a jugar con el elástico del bóxer del peruano. Chile acababa de introducir su mano dentro del bóxer de Perú cuando la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran al ver a sus respectivos mandatarios con los ojos abiertos como platos, gritando y en shock.

Obviamente nunca habían escuchado que no se debe abrir (NUNCA) armarios que hagan ruidos.

Miguel escondió su rostro avergonzado en el hombro de Manuel mientras este maldecía a diestra y siniestra mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta para aunque sea poder vestirse. Obviamente iban a tener que explicar todo esto.

* * *

Marcó rápidamente un número en el teléfono, mientras escuchaba al otro mandatario murmurar cosas como "Yo no quería saber eso" o "Hubiese preferido no enterarme de esa manera" en el fondo de la sala. Ambos se habían unido en un vano intento por asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Es decir…ente las cosas que uno NO espera ver en su vida…

-¿Diga?-se escuchó a una voz al otro lado de la línea. Nada más y nada menos que la ex presidenta de Chile.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!-

-Oh, eres tu… ¿Qué paso? Te oyes completamente alterado-

-¡No me preguntes que paso! ¡Estoy completamente seguro de que tú sabías de esto!-

-Pues la verdad…no se dé que me estás hablando ¿Saber de qué? Sé muchas cosas que tú no-

El presidente tomó un amplio sorbo de aire antes de empezar a relatar (lo más brevemente posible) a regañadientes que era lo que había pasado. Podía oír la risa contenida de la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. Claro, es que da mucha risa cuando lo cuentas pero no cuando eres la persona con el trauma de por vida.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Es que acaso te parece poco?-

-Por el amor de Dios, no seas exagerado-

-¿Te parece que estoy exagerando?-

-Pues la verdad…sí. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, ahora si me disculpas, quiero ver como muere la villana de mi telenovela favorita-

- ¡¿Cómo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar?! ¡No cuel_!-El sonido de la línea le indico que había cortado. Podía sentir el estrés acumulándose en su cabeza.

-…Sabes, creo que es mejor pasar el tema de alto…por ahora-Dijo el presidente peruano que se encontraba sentado tomando un té relajante- Al menos ya no hay tanto ruido-

Suspiró dejando el teléfono de lado- Si, supongo que es mejor así-

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): Bueno : 3 Espero que les haya gustado D: en serio, mi hermana intento robarme el cuaderno donde escribo como unas 5 veces (tiene10añosyniideadeloqueesyaoiD:) Gracias por los reviews~*hugshugshugs* awwf XD nos vemos prontoo!**

**Byee~**

**Deidara Uchiha Sasori: **XP No, no esta genialoso, y D: todo tu salón va a terminar leyendo esta cosa XD por lo menos se expande el MxM a nivel nacional~ y NOOO D: No raptaras a la Sra. Baa *huye*….*regresa* Gracias por el review : D!!

**Kamibb: **Gracias por el review y las correciones : D espero que también te haya gustado este cap ^^!

**By-TiNKi: **Sorry si no te gusto D: lamentablemente no puedo tirarme todo el libro o me demandan, verás…en la cárcel no hay Wi-Fi y esas cosas -w- no es un lugar bonito, en fin : D aquí te dejo este cap, espero que te gustee~ Gracias por el review!!

**Hinakura1: **Nono XD a mí tampoco me gusta Twilight, simplemente me agarre de esto para destrozarlo parte por parte : D como pura diversión maligna : ) No hay nada que agradecer, XD yo debo agradecer los reviews : D GRACIAAS!

Nota: FFnet MATO A MIS ASTERISQUITOS MAGICOS D:! NOOO!


	10. Vestidos y pijamas

**(A/N): Aww Nuuu TnT otra vez ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que subi capitulo TmT, fuera de eso : D muchas gracias a toda la gente que sigue este fic, deja reviews y agrega a alerta/favoritos TuT no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen. En fin, les traigo este cap que tenia guardado desde hace mucho pero que el bloqueo y el colegio no me dejaban continuar D: pronto subo más, lo prometoo~!**

**Notas:** Ningún problema con los países mencionados, este es el trabajo de una ociosa.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =)

**Pairing:** ChilexPerú

**Summary:** Su susto paso a horror cuando la chica abrió los ojos (tranquilamente, como si hubiese despertado en su casa) y estos resultaron ser iguales a los de Perú. Era como si esta chica fuera la versión femenina de Migue…corrección, esa chica era Miguel.

* * *

-Anda, ponte el vestido-

-No- respondió una voz dentro del baño.

-Póntelo de una vez-

-Primero muerto-

-¡Pero te queda bien!-

-¡Que no soy una mujer!-

-¡Sí, sí lo eres!-

-…No, solo luzco como una-

-No puedes andar por ahí vestidA como hombre-

-¡¿Por qué no puedo? ¡Me corresponde!- gritó exasperada la voz chillona que se encontraba dentro del baño.

El chileno dejó salir un suspiro pesado antes de explicar…otra vez- Porque por el momento TE VES como una mujer, y hasta que no encontremos como regresarte a la normalidad tienes que vestirte como una.-

No, no se trataba de Manuel intentando aprovecharse de Miguel nuevamente. La explicación es muy simple, Chile se había despertado esa mañana en su cama, abrazando a una chica de pelo negro ondulado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y piel morena. Se había llevado un gran susto al encontrarla donde había estado Perú la noche anterior y al pensar en cómo este podría malinterpretar la situación (Por que de verdad no tenía idea de quién era esa chica o de cómo había llegado ahí). Su susto paso a horror cuando la chica abrió los ojos (tranquilamente, como si hubiese despertado en su casa) y estos resultaron ser iguales a los de Perú. Era como si esta chica fuera la versión femenina de Miguel…

…corrección, esa chica era Miguel.

Había provocado que Manuel rodara fuera de la cama en su sorpresa, ganándose un ligero reproche de la peruana por hacer cosas tan raras tan temprano. La chica se había dirigido al baño, ignorando la extraña actitud de su pareja. Por supuesto que había pegado un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle el tímpano al chileno cuando cayó en cuenta en que el espejo mostraba el reflejo de una chica… ¡Y él no era una chica, maldita sea!

Salió del baño tropezando con todo, mientras exigía saber qué demonios le había pasado y quien era el responsable (Porque lo iba a matar). Lamentablemente no habían encontrado el motivo o como revertir el efecto, así que por el momento, Miguel era una chica. No era lo peor de todo, el jefe de la peruana había llamado hace un rato diciendo que necesitaba ver a su nación lo antes posible para tratar un asunto de urgencia.

Y eso nos lleva de regreso a la escena del comienzo: Manuel intentando que Miguel se ponga un vestido.

-Sal de ahí- Manuel empezó a forzar la perilla de la puerta del baño donde Miguel se había encerrado para no tener que ponerse "esa cosa". La puerta se entreabrió, y una mirada asesina fue dirigida hacia el peli marrón al ver lo que tenía en la mano: un vestido de saya (¡¿Y de dónde demonios salió eso?)

-Estás loco si crees que lograras que me ponga eso- Desde el momento en que había despertado, había estado usando su pijama, la cual ya sentía que le quedaba demasiado grande, sin embargo prefería andar en pijama a tener que usar un vestido, el único problema era que no podía ir a Palacio de Gobierno vestidA así.

-¿Voy a tener que forzarte?-

-No te atrevas a tocarme-

-¿O qué?- tiró de la manija de la puerta, terminando de abrirla y dejando ver a la peruana de pelo negro y ojos ondulados que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Te arrancaré la mano de un mordisco-

Tuvo que contenerse para no estallar de risa ante la amenaza de su "novia", solo había algo que decir ante eso -¿Ves? Ya te comportas como una mujer con periodo-

Sonrojo se esparció inmediatamente por el rostro de Miguel, su mueca de enfado intensificándose. Le hubiese pegado por mofarse de él de no ser porque eso de seguro hubiese aumentado la "gracia" en la situación (No se iba a arriesgar a que le dijeran que pegaba como niña). Perdido en su mundo donde intentaba encontrar una solución lógica a su problema y buscando maneras de tomar venganza después, no notó que el chileno se había acercado lo suficiente como para tomarlo del mentón. La acercó suavemente para regalarle un beso y se ganó un puñete en el estomago, que lo único que hizo fue que Manuel se riera (¡Maldita sea, acababa de decirse que no iba a hacer eso!).

La pequeña escena no duro mucho, porque en cuestión de segundos, Manuel cayó derribado por una embestida en la espalda propiciada por Cool Llama que lanzaba fulminantes miradas de odio hacia la pareja. El chileno empezó a lanzar maldiciones mientras que la llama aplastaba su cabeza contra el suelo con una pata.

-¡Maldito chileno traidor! ¡¿Quien es esta tipa? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Miguelito? ¡Te voy a matar!- Y era evidente que Cool Llama tenía planeado cumplir con su palabra. Tomó un par de segundos más antes de que Perú reaccionara, corriendo a detener el ataque de Cool Llama sobre Chile. Tiró de la llama, apartándola de Manuel y parándose entre los dos, ya que inmediatamente después de que la llama dejo de pisarlo, este se incorporo y corrió a intentar ahorcar al animal.

-¡Cool Llama, soy yo, Miguel!- gritó mirando a los ojos a la llama (y ignorando el rosario de garabatos que el chileno estaba lanzando contra esta) quien a través de sus lentes oscuros pudo reconocer los ojos de su… dueña.

-…Como que… ¿Desde cuándo eres niña? No eras niña ayer, manyas que si planeas mutar en una niña me tienes que avisar y como que ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste de todas formas? Manyas que yo, la Cool Llama…-

-Desde esta mañana, no tengo idea de cómo paso, Cool Llama-

-… ¡Maldita llama! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pisarme de esa forma? ¡Te mandaré al matadero más cercano, solo espera a que alcance tu cuello! ...-

-… Y como que, no me parece que no me avises ¿Por qué este chileno tiene que enterarse primero? Manyas que yo soy una _very VIP Llama_, la más cool ósea como que no puedes…-

-…Te vas a atorar si sigues renegando con ese chicle en la boca, ya sé que se acabaron los Chiclets y que Trident no es lo mismo, ya te dije que yo tampoco estaba enterado de…-

-… ¡Nunca se calla, no es un animal normal! ¡¿Desde cuándo las llamas mastican chicles de todas formas? ¡Llama anormal con complejo de vicuña! ¡Ojala te atores y…-

-…Demasiado ruido en esta casa, de día y de noche, como que necesito mi sueño reparador no esta tan brilloso por SU culpa, como que las ojeras no van bien…-

-…Tu pelo se ven tan bien como siempre, los lentes no esconden las ojeras, tomaré nota…-

-… ¡Insoportable animal del demonio, de seguro esta llama esta poseída por el diablo, si la ahorco se callara de una vez por todas! ¡¿Por qué no puede dejar de hablar y comportarse como una llama NORMAL? ¡Los demás animales…-

-¡Hermanito~! Mi jefe dice que…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Bolivia simplemente no sabía que pensar, no le sorprendía el hecho de encontrar a Chile y a Cool Llama discutiendo (Eso era perfectamente normal desde que la llama había intentado vender la casa del chileno por eBay), lo que le resultaba intrigante era encontrar una chica muy parecida…a ella, dentro de la casa. Si, fue eso lo que causo que Bolivia entrara en shock momentáneo mientras analizaba internamente la situación y buscaba una explicación razonable para lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la tarde y no encontraba a su nación por ninguna parte ¿Qué parte de "Lo más pronto posible" no se había entendido? Dejó salir un suspiro exasperado mientras continuaba paseando por los pasillos de Palacio de Gobierno. Vio pasar una chica de pelo negro por el pasillo contrario, al parecer buscaba algo. La reconoció inmediatamente, solo había una persona que tenía el pelo así. No tenía idea de que hacía ahí, pero supuso que buscaba lo mismo que él.

-Señorita Bolivia, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó lo más educadamente posible, la chica volteo a verlo y empezó a acercase lentamente.

-Ahí estas, te estaba buscando- Bien…esa no era la República de Bolivia. En todo caso, esta chica se parecía más a Perú. Oh no, quizás…quizás alguna parte del país se había independizado o algo así, quizás la selva se había…, no, esperen, esta chica tenía puestas ropas propias de la sierra, eso lo alteraba aun más ¡No estaba enterado que la sierra también tuviera problemas con el país!

Miguel miraba atentamente los gestos de su jefe, parecía que el hombre iba a morir de la impresión en cualquier momento…le daba algo de flojera explicar lo que había pasado, pero…

-N-no, jefe. No se asuste, ¿No me diga que usted tampoco me reconoce?- ayudo mucho que le pidiera eso, porque al reconocer a Miguel el mandatario cayó en un ataque de tos mientras señalaba a la chica que se encontraba frente a él.

-¡¿Q-qué…qué demo…qué demonios?-

-Tranquilícese, jefe. Por dios, está peor que un maíz morado-

El presidente logró calmarse después de un rato, tomó a Miguel por los hombros y empezó a sacudir a la chica- ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?-

-No lo sé, he estado tratando de averiguar eso. Cuando me desperté ya estaba así-

Simplemente no entendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas, nadie le dijo que tendría que pasar por esto cuando inicio sus gobiernos. En serio, este gobierno parecía enfocarse en destrozarle los nervios.

No…definitivamente no sería presidente por tercera vez…

* * *

Por lo menos había logrado tranquilizar a su jefe…pobre hombre, por un momento pareció que iba a morir de un infarto. Salió de Palacio de Gobierno (pasando totalmente desapercibida, porque al parecer nadie la reconocía). Había tenido que explicarles a todos los políticos que habían estado presentes en la reunión quien era, cual era la situación y como NO sabía que le había pasado. La verdad es que no le agradaba nada el hecho de que nadie le reconociera, en lo que iba del día, lo habían confundido con su hermana, obligado a vestir como mujer, y no soportaba las miradas que los limeños le lanzaban en la calle, devolvía miradas filudas como cuchillo porque NO ERA UNA MUJER.

Su hermana le había prestado ropa para que pudiera salir de su casa, en algún punto del alboroto que se había armado en su casa después de que esta llegara, todos habían estado de acuerdo (Un milagro) en el hecho de que no podía salir a la calle vestidA como hombre, y así había terminado con una falda negra con borde de diseño andino, medias negras que le llegaban arriba de su rodilla, y un jersey verde puesto. Se dejó caer en una de las bancas de la Plaza de Armas para tomar un poco de aire. Metros más allá se encontraba un grupo de chicos que la miraban fijamente mientras conversaban. Uno de ellos empezó a acercarse mientras sus amigos cuchicheaban y se partían de la risa. No le agradaba nada la sonrisa y la mirada que llevaba ese tipo.

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente su sonrisa cayó por completo junto con su mirada y sus intenciones, procediendo a alejarse con los pelos de punta. Manuel, que había visto a la peruana salir de Palacio de Gobierno, sentarse en la banca y luego al chico acercarse, había tomado acción inmediata, sentándose a su lado sin que lo notara y lanzándole una mirada asesina al chico que le hubiese helado la sangre a cualquiera.

Quería ver que volviera a intentar acercarse, estaba listo para molerlo a golpes.

-Maldito weon de mierda, si vuelvo a verlo…-

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí?-

-Desde que a ese idiota se le perdieron las bolas- respondió Chile sin quitar la mirada de encima al grupo de idiotas que lo miraban extrañados y con una pizca de odio. Miguel dejó salir una sonrisa.

Siempre tan celoso…

Tomó la mano de Manuel que se encontraba descansando a su lado, el chileno dejó de renegar inmediatamente. La peruana miraba al grupo de muchachos que empezaban a entender lo visible, aunque quizás hubiese sido más divertido si estuviera en su estado normal. Al parecer Manuel entendió para donde iba el juego, porque un minuto después sus labios se encontraban sobre los de ella.

* * *

Aquella noche se puso la pijama en el baño, a pesar de que Manuel le prometió que no miraría si no quería (al parecer el hecho de ser mujer había vuelto el doble de puritano a Miguel). No le hubiese importado de verse "normal", pero ahora simplemente se sentía raro. Chile también había notado que Perú había empezado a actuar raro desde la tarde, cuando en parte en broma y en parte en serio le había dicho que se veía "muy linda" aunque no entendía por qué, solo esperaba que sea lo que hubiese ocasionado el cambio de género terminara pronto para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Miguel miró por última vez su reflejo antes de entrar al cuarto, dejando salir un suspiro de resignación. El pijama le quedaba realmente grande, podría jurar que se había encogido al convertirse en una chica. Se metió en la cama junto con Manuel y pretendió quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Chile al verla tan abrumada.

-Nada, es solo que me muero de sueño- respondió la chica aun con los ojos cerrados. Él rodeo su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo y regalándole un beso en la frente. Miguel abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente. Algo no estaba bien, podía verlo en los ojos de la peruana; era obvio que no quería quedarse de esa forma, incluso cuando se veía "normal" no le gustaba que le dijeran que parecía una chica o que lo comparasen con una (lo sacaba de quicio), sin embargo…-Te amo- le murmuró tratando de borrar aquella mirada de su rostro. La tomó del mentón, besándola levemente pero la chica se apartó poco después sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-…Se siente raro- murmuró- Por favor, no te enamores de ella- le pidió Miguel antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Manuel apoyo su frente contra la de Miguel, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando por la mente de Perú en ese momento. Pero quizás si entendía de alguna manera- No tiene nada que ver con cómo te ves…eres tú…Miguel- volvió a abrazar a Perú mientras que a este se le dibujaba una suave sonrisa y devolvía el abrazo. Todo seguiría igual incluso si tenía el infortunio de verse como una chica el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, ambos agradecerían que a la mañana siguiente, Manuel amaneciera abrazando a un peruano de pelo negro y ojos dorados cuyo pijama le quedaba a la perfección.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): Nuu D: ya veo venir a las estampidas de gente furiosa con lanchas y antorchas TwT no me odien por escribir sonseraas~ awwf XD espero que les haya gustado el cap, también voy a subir otros fics a mi LJ pronto : 3 si les interesa el link esta donde siempre XD en mi profile w dejen review por favor!**

***hugshugshugshugs***

**Byee~!**

**Deidara Uchiha Sasori:** ¿Quieres ser Piñera? XD ya me lo imaginaba~ XD vas a traumar de por vida a la gente de tu salón, ya puedo verlo : D me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que también disfrutes estee, gracias por el review ^^!

**MinnieLuna:** Traumaa XD uno nunca sabe con lo que se va a topar cuando es presidente ¿verdad? Debieron haber sospechado eso también XP awwf, me alegro que te guste lo que escribo : 3 gracias por el review!

**Reira-chan:** Sisisi sus caras XD como me gustaría que existiese alguna parodia donde los dos presidente tuvieran esa cara o algo asii XD y sii, no se contienen para nada -wO solo imagina lo que hubiese pasado si se quedaban en el pasillo XD que poca discreción, en fin : O me raptaras? Noo XD yo debo ser libre como un pony~~ XD gracias por el review!

**Moriko_chanXD:** Siii : D soy EVIL y lo admitoo XD de todas formas, ya todo el mundo lo sabia ¿verdad? *la linchan* awwf XD gracias por el review, espero que este cap te gustee TwT en serio!

**SilverDawn12: **Créeme, si un armario hace ruidos, se mueve o te parece que hay algo dentro XD no lo abras, no quieres saber que hay ahí XD primero pregúntale al armario si hay alguien dentro XDD sisisisis ALABEN EL MxM! Gracias por el review : D!

**Suishou Haruka:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado este conjunto de…gheisadas : D últimamente salen mas deformes que nunca, pero en fin TwT gracias por los reviews~~ XD puedes leer todo lo que escriba en LiveJournnal, los fanfics latinos tienes que buscarlos entre todos los de Hetalia TwT, Gracias por todos tus reviews! *hugs*

**RosettaLancrau:** Gracias por el review~~ Me alegra saber que te han gustado OwO en serio, no te preocupes XP que apenas se me venga algo bueno lo escribo y lo subo, Danke : D

**Supernikle:** TwT sii…dije que no lo iba a dejar tirado por ahí verdad? (no podría D: )Gracias por la idea XP cualquier aporte es bueno en algún momento, creeme : D muchas gracias, por el review y por la idea XP *hugs*

**VIVA EL MxM : D**


End file.
